First Step Towards Greatness
by Violet03
Summary: The Do-over watch incident leaves Brady with a lot on his mind and he decides to do something big, but after a shocking discovery he must do everything in his power to protect his kingdom and the people he loves.
1. Chapter 1

**Brady POV**

"Look I just wanted to say I'm sorry, alright, I shouldn't have misused the do-over watch or gone too far with the honesty. I just…I can't figure out what you want from me." The axe came swinging down again as I finished my apology.

"Maybe you should just stop trying to show off," Mikayla turned her head towards me as she spoke, "When you stood up to the tarantula people you were being brave and selfless. That's a side of you that I really like. If this wasn't the end, I might actually consider going out with you."

I shook my head to get the memory out of my mind. It has been three days since the do-over watch (yes, three actual days, not the same day three times) and I still couldn't forget what Mikayla had said to me. I absentmindedly strummed a few chords on my guitar as I replayed her words yet again.

"Stop trying to show off." I heard her say over and over again like a broken record. Her words got me thinking not only about me as a person but me as a king. I thought about everything Boomer and I have done for Kinkow and I thought about how I can do better. We had caused Kinkow so many problems. I mean in the past three days since the do-over watch we had managed to turn Mikayla into a Waka Waka bug, turn Mason into a hypnotized tarantula hit man, and set a mob of zombies loose in the castle, granted we had fixed the problem in the end but we had still caused them. I wanted to change that. No matter how much I thought about it though I couldn't figure out how to go about my new goal. I sighed and went back to strumming my guitar and listening to Mikayla's words.

**Mikayla POV**

I looked out at Brady's lone figure sitting on the beach and sighed. This was the third night in a row that he has been sitting out there alone. I turned around and went back into the throne room. Boomer and my dad were playing a game of go fish while Lanny stood to the side, talking to his freaky pet fish. I walked over and sat next to Boomer on the couch.

"Go fish" I heard Boomer mumble just before he got slapped in the face with a fish.

"What is wrong with your brother?" I asked him, "This is the third night he is out there." Boomer just shrugged his shoulders.

"He said he wants some time alone to think or something." He told me still focusing on the game.

"Ha Brady thinking? That's really funny," Lanny said looking up at us, "oh you were serious? Well…bye." He said grabbing his fish bowl and running out of the room.

"Think about what?" I wondered out loud.

"I dunno. I'm not using my twin telepathy right now sorry, do you have any 4's?" he asked and my dad handed him a card.

"Well I am bored with this. I think I will go check on King Brady." My dad said putting his cards down on the table and getting up.

"Yes! You forfeit. I win!" Boomer shouted as he got up and began doing his victory dance. I shook my head and slapped him with the fish again. He fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"I win one time and you ruin my celebration…you're a monster." He whispered the last part dramatically and I couldn't help but laugh at him.

**Brady POV**

I heard someone walking up behind me and assumed it was Boomer. He was the only one who remembered the do-over watch day so he knew what was on my mind. I turned to talk to him and was surprised to see Mason walking towards me.

"King Brady." He greeted as he sat down next to me.

"Hey Mason, sorry I know I shouldn't be out alone, I'll head back to the castle now." I said. I got ready to stand up but he stopped me.

"It is fine my King. I actually want to talk to you." He said. I instantly began thinking of something me and Boomer had done in the past three days but nothing came to mind. Mason must have noticed my face because he began chuckling.

"You did nothing wrong." He told me.

"Oh okay then what's up?" I asked relieved.

"What is wrong? You have come out here by yourself for three days. What is going on?" he asked sounding genuinely concerned. I looked down at the sand trying to figure out what to say. I couldn't tell him about the do-over watch and the words of his daughter.

"My king, we are worried about you." He said after I didn't answer. I took a deep breath and decided to start small.

"Do you think I show off?" I asked him using Mikayla's words. He looked at me curiously then answered.

"Honestly?" he questioned. I nodded and he continued. "No, I don't think you show off so much as act like you're all that. What is this about?" Once again I struggled to think of a reasonable answer.

"Just something someone said." I finally said, "Mason do you think you could help me with something?"

"Of course what is it my king?" I was surprised he had and I was still figuring out exactly what I wanted to ask.

"I want to change. I want to be a good king and not some childish goof off anymore. Not to say I'm gonna give up goofing off forever." I quickly added the last part just to make sure he knew I didn't want to be some boring stick in the mud. I knew he would agree to help me as soon as I saw the smile form on his face.

"I can help you with that but you will have to answer a question for me first." I nodded my head to tell him I was ready for his question. "What do you think is a 'good king'?" he asked me. The question caught me off guard. In all the thinking I had done this week I never once thought about what a good king really is. I sat there probably looking stupid as I battled with my mind on what the answer was. After a little bit, I smiled. I had an answer for him. I looked up at Mason still smiling.

"My dad. I want to be like him." I told Mason honestly as we both stood up. Mason's smile got bigger and he patted me on the back. Well patted is the wrong word. When a Sasquatch pats you on the back it is more of a really hard slap that sends you crashing down on the sand face first. I spit some sand out of my mouth and slowly got on my feet again.

"See, like that right there that cannot happen anymore." I managed to say through a mouth still full of sand.

"Sorry King Brady, we will work on that." Mason said while laughing quietly at my misfortune.

"I'm scared." I whispered while we made our way back to the castle.

"Don't worry we will take it slow and steady." He assured me. I nodded and opened the doors to the castle. We entered the throne room just in time to see Boomer get hit in the face with a fish.

"Dang it!" he shouted and threw his cards on the table and walked away. "Goodnight!" he shouted as he left the room. Mikayla began to clean up the cards and I turned to Mason.

"Well I better go check on him and get to sleep." I told him.

"I will see you tomorrow at 8 a.m." I winced when he said 8 a.m. it was so early in the morning but I just remembered my goal and nodded.

"My king," I looked up as he placed his hand on my shoulder (more gently this time), "I'm proud of you for doing this" I smiled and nodded again. Hearing those words made me feel a lot better about what I was doing.

I collapsed on the beach and tried to get air into my lungs. Mason stood next to me as I gasped over and over again and rolled around in the sand like I was dying.

"How…" I continued to gasp in between words, "Far…was…that?"

"We ran for about ten minutes." He told me, his voice didn't even waver. I tried getting up but decided to stay on the ground.

"That…is the longest…I have…run in ever." I said. My breath was beginning to come back and I could breathe normally again.

"While you're down we can do some abs and other stuff." he said before I had the chance to get up, "We'll start with push-ups. Go" I got in push-up position and he began counted. "one" I went down and slowly pushed myself back up then I fell in the sand again.

"Wow. That was an awesome push-up!" I exclaimed. That was probably the best push-up I have ever done. "What's next?" Mason looked at me then shook his head.

"Brady, I thought you really wanted to do this." He half asked and half stated.

"I do! I'm trying okay! I'm just not very athletic or physical fit or anything!" I replied. I really was trying; it was just difficult for me.

"I'm sorry my king, I guess I'm just gonna have to be patient. So let's keep going. Can you do another push up?" he asked. I nodded and got in push-up position again. He didn't count this time so I just went down and came back up again. I managed not to collapse this time and decided to try another one. I went down and got halfway up when I felt my arms burning. I winced and pushed the rest of the way up then fell down.

"Very good Brady! You did two in a row." Mason said as he clapped. I gave him a thumb up and let my arm fall again. Mason crouched down next to me and put a hand on my back.

"You okay my king?" he asked. I nodded my head in the sand, "Good let's do some sit ups" He flipped me over in one fluid motion. I groaned and put my hands behind my head to prepare for the sit-ups. Mason went and held my feet down and began counting.

"One" I sat up and touched my elbows to my knees then went back down. "Two" I repeated it about 10 times until I could no longer get up off my back.

"Great job Brady! Let's get back to the castle now shall we?" he asked. I couldn't move so I had to groan in response. Mason chuckled then picked me up, threw me over his shoulder, and began walking back to the castle.

**Mikayla POV**

I was out in the courtyard sparring with Muhamma and the other guards when my dad came walking up from the beach with Brady over his shoulder. I excused myself from the guards and ran over to them.

"What did he do now daddy?" I asked about Brady.

"Hey!" Brady shouted and popped his head up from behind my dad's back. "For your information I did nothing wrong and I am perfectly fine! I didn't need to be carried!" My dad laughed and put him down. As soon as his feet hit the ground his knees gave out and he almost fell. I held in a laugh.

"Really? You didn't need to be carried?" I asked laughing under my breath. He got his balance and gave me a look.

"Okay fine, I did have to be carried but I am not ashamed because every once in a while a man needs to be carried, so make fun of me all you want." He said seriously. "Now Mason if you don't mind I think it would be best if you carried me to wherever we are going next."

"I think it would help if you walked it off my king. Besides we are just going to the throne room." My dad answered. Brady nodded and began walking in a very crooked line towards the throne room. I looked up at my dad after Brady got through the doors.

"What did he do?" I asked again hoping for an answer.

"He asked me not to tell anyone what he is doing, he will tell you when he is ready to." My dad answered. He began walking after Brady and I followed him.

"Aw come on. You can tell me! Why is it a secret anyway?" I asked him. He just shook his head.

"I promised him I wouldn't tell. He just doesn't want people to know. He will tell you eventually." He said without looking at me. I huffed and turned back to the guards. What could Brady possibly be hiding? And why didn't he tell me? He usually tells me everything, even if I don't want to hear it. I began to spar again but wasn't focused. Muhamma took full advantage of my wandering mind and disarmed me. When he put his machete to my neck I surrendered and excused myself again. My head was no longer in training. I had to find out what Brady was hiding. I walked into the throne room but the only person I saw was Boomer. He was on his laptop talking to his "girlfriend" from back home.

"Hey Boomer, why are you down here?" I asked him. He usually talks to her when he is in his room and doesn't have the entire staff wandering around hearing every word he said.

"Mason and Brady kicked me out of my room." It didn't seem to bother him.

"Do you know what they are up to?" Brady had to have told Boomer. They were brothers why would he keep something from him. Boomer just shrugged.

"No idea" After he answered I left him alone so he could talk to Rebecca. This was really going to annoy me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long-ish wait it was finals week and I had a lot of studying to do in order to pass my exams. Here is the next chapter though! Hope you enjoy!**

**Brady POV**

I felt my eyelids start to get heavy and found it difficult to stay awake. The longer I continued to read the harder it was to keep them open. I finished the words on the page and turned it. When I saw the heading I sighed loudly and dropped my head against it.

"My king?" I heard Mason question my actions.

"I finished Chapter one" I told him, my voice muffled against the pages of the book.

"Good, then we can move on." I felt him grab the back collar of my shirt and pull me up. He set me on my feet and then grabbed the book.

"What's next?" I asked him.

"Fight camp." He said making his way to the door. I stopped following him and stood there looking at him.

"I have to join that camp again? That didn't go to well last time Mason." I said nervously. He turned stopped walking and turned around.

"No, I think it would be best if you didn't work in a group of people. We will be going somewhere where there are no other people or distractions." I nodded as he explained his plan to me. It seemed better for me then working with in the courtyard with the other guards. We made it down to the throne room and Mason made his way to the vault to put the Great Book away. I sat down on the couch next to Boomer.

"Hey Rebecca" I said to her through the webcam. Boomer started to push me away but I pushed him back. "I'm just saying hi!" I said as we got into a slap fight.

"Hi Brady" Rebecca said through a small chuckle. I smiled and got up and left with Boomer just shaking his head at me.

I fell to the ground with a loud thud and another groan. This was the 30th time I had been knocked to the ground and it was getting kind of old. I picked myself up and dusted off my shirt, and then I picked up the machete and got into my stance again. He came at me and I dodged. This went on for a few minutes with each of us throwing attacks and blocking them until Mason faked me out and knocked me off my feet again. Another thud and I was face down in the dirt. I slammed my fists against the ground and huffed.

"You have to relax. Stay alert noticing my positioning and respond to it." Mason explained to me. I huffed again and jumped to my feet.

"This is pointless! I can't do it!" I picked up the machete and threw it at a tree. "We have been at it for hours and all I have to show for it is dirt and sweat and I'm pretty sure a little bit of blood"

"My king" I turned and glared at him.

"No Mason don't! You know its true okay. I am getting nowhere." I sat down on a nearby rock and dropped my head into my hands. Mason came over and sat down next to me.

"My king it is going to take some time but you are going to get better. You have the skill inside you already, I mean you beat me in you sleep, so that's means you have the skill. We just have to get it to the surface and you will be great."

"Yeah true, sleep ninja Brady did kick your butt." I laughed a little at the memory. Mason patted my back then stood up.

"I think we did enough for today. You look awful and you should probably shower." He went and picked up the machete I threw and handed it back to me. I stood up and took it and we made our way back to the castle.

"You and I both know I don't bathe." I said a little while later. He laughed then turned completely serious a second later.

"But you are going to now." He said all traces of joking gone. I sighed and nodded my head. I figured if I was doing all this showering should be easy in comparison.

Once we got back to the castle Mason decided to do another lesson from the Great Book before he let me shower. He grabbed the book and carried it up to my room. He dropped it on our coffee table then turned to me.

"You read Chapter Two, I am going to check on my guards I haven't checked up on them all day and I can't just start neglecting them now. And to make sure you do it I will be quizzing you later" He explained what he wanted from me then left the room. I opened the book to chapter two and began reading. I got about 6 pages in when Boomer came into the room.

"Hey bro, what are you doing?" He asked sitting next to me.

"Reading" I told him. He gave me a strange look.

"Reading?"

"Yes I am reading." I repeated myself.

"Dude…what are you up to?" he asked. I turned away from the book and looked at him.

"So you remember the do-over watch day…or days?" I was preparing him for the entire story. He nodded his head and I continued. "Well remember what Mikayla said? She likes me when I'm brave and don't show off and it got me thinking."

"Dude…really? Reading and thinking?" he interrupted. I glared at him.

"Let me finish! Anyway it got me thinking of all our brave moments. And there weren't many so I just began thinking of our moments as kings. We have made a lot of mistakes and caused the islanders a lot of trouble. So I decided I wanted to change that. I want to be a king that the people remember and are grateful for. I want to be like dad. So I asked Mason for help and he has been training me. We do fitness in the morning, read a chapter from the Great Book, fight camp after lunch, then another chapter. He is helping me to become a good king…I think you should join us." I finished. I looked at him waiting for an answer. He seemed to be deep in thought so I continued to wait.

"I'll have to think about it. Maybe I will just do the fight camp with you guys for now if that's okay. I don't think I'm quite ready for the reading and running." He finally answered. I nodded and put a hand on his shoulder. It was good enough for me. He smiled at me one last time and got up and left. I continued reading Chapter 2. Just as I was closing the book Mikayla walked in. I stood up and began walking towards her.

"Hey Brady we are…" she stopped talking as she looked at me, then raised an eyebrow. "Why are you covered in mud? And is that blood?" She leaned closer and looked down at my arm. I pulled away and backed up a little bit.

"Well yeah but I…so what did you want?" I quickly changed the subject. She gave me a weary look but answered my question.

"Well my dad told me to come up and get you, dinner is ready and he said we are starting a new tradition of eating all together or something."

"um okay I'll be right down just let me get cleaned up a little bit." I told her, she continued to look at me with that weird look but nodded her head anyway.

"Okay well don't take to long" she said as she made her way to the door. Once she was gone I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. It took a lot of effort not to make a snide comment about our loving relationship, but I had refrained. I quickly stripped my muddy clothes off and jumped in the shower. Once I had managed to scrub most the dirt off I got out and dried off. I grabbed a clean pair of black jeans and a grey V-neck and changed into them, then ran down the stairs for dinner.

**Mikayla POV**

I left Brady's room very confused by his behavior and appearance. It looked like he had gone and rolled around in a mud puddle. And what was with the blood? What on earth could he have been doing? What surprised me the most was that he hadn't made a comment about the two of us and that he was getting cleaned up. He never bathes! I shrugged it off and went downstairs. Another thing I found strange was that we were all eating dinner together at the table. In fact we were eating in the dining room that hasn't been used since the twin kings had gotten here. I stormed into the dining room and looked for my dad.

"Daddy can I talk to you?" He stood up and followed me out to the throne room.

"What's up Mikayla?" he asked.

"What is going on with Brady? Why was he covered in mud and blood and reading when I went up to get him?" I got right to the point and my tone seemed to surprise my dad.

"Mikayla, I told you, it is his business." He kept his voice calm and didn't waver.

"Well it is obviously your business to! And if he is covered in blood then it is my business cause I'm a guard and am supposed to keep him from bleeding!" I ranted. What was wrong with me? Why did it bother me so much that Brady and my dad were keeping something from me? He was about to answer when Brady came down the stairs and into the room. I looked over at him with a glare on my face.

"What's going on?" he asked. I looked back at my dad but he just shrugged and went back into the dining room. I huffed and looked back at Brady, crossing my arms across my chest. As I glared at him I noticed he looked different.

"Wait…did you shower?" I asked not believing what I saw. He looked down at himself then back up.

"Yeah, I mean I was covered in mud, I couldn't come to dinner like that." He answered. My eyes widened and I uncrossed my arms. He just smiled.

"We should probably get to dinner yeah?" he asked. I could only manage to nod and follow him to the dining room.

Dinner had been uneventful. Nothing interesting or strange had happened, except that Lanny had freaked out when Boomer tried to eat his pet fish and stormed out of the room. That kid as weird and everyone seemed to be a little happier when he had left. I sat in the throne room with my dad and king Boomer. My dad was sharpening his machete and Boomer was watching with mixed emotions, mostly fear. I got up and walked out to the courtyard. It was a really nice night out and I didn't feel like being cooped up inside. I sat on a rock and looked up at the stars. After I sat there for a while I heard the sound of a guitar. Knowing it was Brady I got up and followed the sound. I didn't really need to follow the sound he was in the same place he has been every night. He was sitting on the beach playing his guitar. Occasionally he would stop, shake his head, and start over. I walked closer and heard him start to sing to.

"But I'm running in circles, getting nowhere fast, I'm just asking for a chance…" He paused again. I felt like I was intruding but I saw this as a chance to get answers.

"Hey Brady" I said walking closer to him. He jumped a little and turned around.

"Mikayla! Hey, sorry you scared me." He stammered. I laughed and sat down next to him.

"So what is going on?" I asked. He set his guitar down and turned to face me.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Oh don't play dumb." I said lightly. He still didn't answer. "Come on Brady. I just want to know, you've been acting differently and to be honest it's weird. I just want to know what you're up to."

"I'm not up to anything" he answered casually.

"Brady…really? My dad carrying you up from the beach, the two of you spending about an hour in your room then both of you disappearing for hours again. You being covered in mud and blood then showering! Showering Brady!" I listed all the strange things that have been happening lately. When I finished the list he sighed.

"Okay fine. I was thinking about all the mistakes Boomer and I have made and how I was tired of causing all these problems so I asked your dad to help me become a better king. He was carrying me because we had just finished working out and I couldn't move. The hour in my room was spend reading chapter one of the Great Book, then the rest of the day was spend working on fighting skills. That part didn't go so well that's why I was covered in mud…and blood" I sat there and listened to his entire story.

"So the shower?" I joked nudging him with me shoulder. He laughed and nudged me back.

"Your dad made me. It felt kinda good. I like being clean" I had to laugh at him when he said that.

"Most people enjoy being clean." I said, I stopped and changed to a more serious tone. "So you are really trying to change?" I asked, he nodded and I continued. "Why didn't you just tell me? I can help you." This time he shook his head.

"I don't doubt you can help and I would love to have you help, but I like working with your dad. I like having just him training me. I feel like…it's just, it's something a dad would do I guess and...I like feeling like there is someone taking on that role in my life right now." He finished his explanation and I just stared at him. Did that really just come out of his mouth? That was so deep and emotional and Brady had just said it. I was completely speechless. Brady looked over at me and chuckled.

"Come on." He stood up and held his hands out. "It's getting late we should get back to the castle." Still speechless I grabbed his hands and he pulled me to my feet. He grabbed his guitar and we walked back up to the castle.

"Goodnight Mikayla" he said once we got into the throne room. I didn't even realize we had made it up to the castle; I was still completely out of it.

"Goodnight" I said. He smiled at me then retreated to his room. I watched him until he disappeared up the stairs then I turned and walked to my room.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm really sorry for the extremely late update but it was Christmas break so I was really busy with all that. I couldn't find much time to write. Also my computer was being fixed after a rough semester. Anyway I hope you enjoy and I just realized I forgot to do the disclaimer on my last chapters!**

**So I do not own Pair of Kings! **

**I also do not own the song Friday. (Thank goodness I don't because I don't know what type of career I would have if I owned that song)**

**Brady POV**

I heard my alarm go off at 7:30 and slammed my hand down on the snooze button. It had been three weeks since I started training with Mason and I have been making progress. By the end of the second week I could run more than two minutes, do a lot more than 2 push-ups, and my swordsmanship was getting much better. Also at the end of the third week Mason told me he wasn't going to watch over me anymore. He hadn't been training his guards as much due to working with me so I was now on my own. I still went through our daily routine every day and yesterday I had worked twice as hard in order to take today off. I was almost asleep again when the snooze time ran out and the alarm went off again. This time I pulled the clock out of the wall and threw it across the room. I heard a crash and sat up startled. I saw the clock lying on the ground next to a smashed vase. I shrugged and dropped back down into bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

"BRADY!" I jumped up as soon as someone yelled my name. Somehow I got tangled up in my sheets and came crashing down to the ground.

"Is the armory on fire again?" I screamed as I tried to get up. I untangled myself from my sheets to find Boomer standing next to the broken vase and alarm clock with his arms crossed.

"This is why we can't have nice things." He said gesturing to the mess.

"Sorry" I said throwing my sheets back on my bed. He shrugged as though he didn't really care about the vase and walked out of our room. Once I had decided that Boomer wasn't actually mad at me for breaking the vase again I began getting ready for my day. After I brushed my teeth I began picking my clothes out. Since it was fairly hot out today I chose a pair of black cargo shorts, a purple V-neck and just a black button down.

"It's Friday, Friday" I began singing to myself as I got dressed. "Oh come on! How did that song even make it to Kinkow?" I exclaimed out loud when I realized I was singing it. I shook it off and left the room getting myself prepared for an awesome Friday.

"Hey bro! So what are we doing for an awesome Friday?" I was greeted by Boomer when I walked into the throne room. Still having that horrible song stuck in my head I decided to torture someone else with it.

"I was thinking about…partying partying yeah, partying partying yeah" I answered while starting to dance.

"Ahhhh! Noooo!" Boomer yelled covering his ears.

"Just kidding, I honestly have no idea what I'm gonna do today.' I told him. We both stood there in silence as we thought about a plan for the day.

"We can go to the Lightening bug cave" I suggested. We looked at each other then shook our heads.

"Nah" we said at the same time. Before either of us could come up with another idea Lanny walked in.

"Hey my kings, I couldn't help but overhear your predicament and I have the perfect solution for your boredom." He stated. We looked at him waiting to her his idea. "Bungee jumping from a balloon! All the cool kids are doing it. Here I even have all the gear ready for you guys." He threw a pile of bungee cords at our feet as he said this. I eyed them skeptically not sure if this was a good idea.

"That sounds kind of dangerous" I said.

"What?" Lanny scoffed. "Nah it's totally safe." I looked over at Boomer and he looked just as skeptical as me.

"I don't think we are gonna do that, maybe another day." I answered. Lanny grunted and stomped on the cords before leaving. I looked over at Boomer again.

"That kid has some problems" Boomer nodded in agreement and collapsed on the throne.

"Oh I got it! Let's look at the map of the island in the Great Book! Maybe we can find somewhere to go." I exclaimed jumping up off the couch and going over to the Royal Vault. I grabbed the Great Book and returned to the couch opening it to the last page. I looked over the map carefully trying to find somewhere cool to go.

"I wish it was cold here and there was snow. We could go snowboarding." Boomer said while looking down over my shoulder. I looked over the map for a place that might have snow but was unsuccessful. This was a tropical island the only thing here was forest, volcanoes, water, and sand. Wait a minute…sand! That gave me an idea. I looked at the map again.

"Boom I have an idea!" I said out loud. I got up and put the book away then ran up to our room with Boomer following me. I grabbed our snowboarding helmets and goggles and threw Boomer's to him. We put them on our heads then grabbed our snowboards and went back downstairs. We got to the throne room just as Mikayla was walking in. She looked at us with her usual "what on earth are you two doing" look.

"You guys do know there is no snow on the island right?" she asked us.

"Yes, we aren't stupid" Boomer replied.

"Then why do you have _snow _boards?" She asked emphasizing the snow.

"They aren't _snow _boards anymore, they are now _sand _boards" I said mocking her by also emphasizing the snow and sand.

"You guys are going sand boarding? Can I come?" Boomer and I looked at each other after she asked. He shrugged and I turned back to Mikayla.

"Sure I guess" I told her. She smiled and ran off with a mumbled "awesome". As quickly as she was gone she was back also wearing a helmet with goggles and holding a board.

"Well let's go" I said and we began walking to the dunes. I had checked the map carefully so I had a pretty good idea where we were going and Mikayla was with us now so she also knew. The dunes were a little ways past Shredder Beach. We made it past Shredder beach without having a run in with any unwanted visitors…mainly Hibachi. I glanced over at Mikayla and she looked really excited. Like a little kid on Christmas. She caught me looking.

"What?" she asked.

"You just seem really excited." I chuckled. She looked surprised by what I had said. Clearly she was expecting another flirty comment about her hair in the sun light, but those days were behind me. At least the saying them to her out loud part was.

"Oh well yeah I haven't been sand boarding in a while and I used to go all the time with Tristan but then he got hurt and refused to go back. I missed it a lot." I internally flinched when she said Tristan.

"So why didn't you just go back?" I asked her getting curious.

"I tried but somehow Tristan always found out and wouldn't let me go" she answered.

"What a jerk" I said. Mikayla rolled her eyes, remembering the whole situation we had gotten into because I tried to be like Tristan.

"Since when can you and Boomer board?" She asked keeping the conversation going.

"We used to go to the ski slopes all the time in Chicago, it was really the only athletic thing we could do." I explained to her.

"So have you guys been sand boarding before?" She asked, "Because they are a little different"

"Yeah, whenever we would go on vacation, we would manage to find somewhere to board." I told her. The conversation stopped after that because we arrived at the dunes. I smiled; this was going to be a fun fun fun Friday.

**Mikayla POV**

I was getting even more excited as we climbed up to the top of the dunes. I seriously haven't been boarding in years. Sure Tristan's injury had been bad but it wasn't enough to keep me from doing something that I loved. Plus I wasn't as stupid as he was and would never do what he had done. Boomer was the first to get all strapped into his board. He stood up and put his goggles over his eyes. He looked back at us and gave a thumb up then jumped until he was moving. I was impressed he managed to stay up the entire way down. I turned to look at Brady but he wasn't next to me anymore instead he was already halfway down the dune. I shook my head and followed after them. I got to the bottom to find Brady and Boomer out of their boards and talking while pointing to the mountain.

"I think it's possible." I heard Brady say.

"I don't know" his brother replied. I unlatched my board and walked over to them.

"What is possible?" I asked.

"A ramp" Brady replied.

"Yeah it's possible, we used to do it all the time but you have to build it yourselves. Usually with drift wood or something.' I told them.

"Ew that involves too much work I'm good with just riding." Boomer said grabbing his board and walking back up the dune. I looked back a Brady.

"I have to agree with him. It is a lot of work." I said.

"Well I'm gonna do it." He responded. I shrugged and walked back up the dune as he walked towards Shredder beach. Boomer and I had been boarding for a while before we decided to take a break. Brady was still working on his ramp, Boomer was lying face down in the sand with his head on his board and I was just sitting in the sand. I looked over to where Brady was making his ramp. Sometime between the last time I looked over and now he had taken his shirt off. My eyes wandered down to his stomach just now noticing his abs. Wow, he really did have washboard abs, so that compliment on his birthday was not a false statement. My eyes moved away from his abs and made their way back up to his face. He looked really good right now, with the sun shining down on him and making him shine because of his sweat. Wait, what was I thinking? This is Brady we are talking about and I was not under some stupid Birthday wish, I shouldn't be thinking like this. I shook my head and tore my gaze away from Brady.

"Done!" I jumped when I heard him yell in my ear. When did he get there? Wasn't I just staring at him?

"Sweet!" Boomer also yelled jumping up. I got up too and we all made our why over to the ramp.

"Since Brady made it I think he should to go first" I suggested, it was only fair. Boomer agreed and Brady strapped his feet into his board and put his helmet back on. He didn't even bother putting his shirt back on, which might be a problem for me. He eyed the ramp then jumped to get going. I wasn't expecting much once he actually went off the ramp, just a little air and maybe a spin. I definitely was not expecting him to do a full flip and land it, which is exactly what he did. I stood there in awe just staring as he got to the bottom with my mouth hanging open.

"Yeah Brady!" I heard Boomer shout and it pulled me out of my shock. Boomer went next, he didn't do anything as impressive as Brady but it was still more than I was expecting. I just sat in the sand not really wanting to go off the ramp. Brady climbed back up the dune and sat next to me.

"Not going off the ramp?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Not after you and Boomer" I joked. He laughed and accepted that I didn't want to do it.

"So what happened to Tristan that he didn't want to come back?" he asked after a small silence. I looked down at the sand trying to find a good place to start the story.

"Well, it was really his fault. He was being stupid and competitive. Some guy challenged him to a game and of course he accepted. But he went too far in order to win. He tried to do some advanced move to win but ended up messing it up really bad and broke his leg." I explained the story to him with the short version.

"Wow that sucks, and he still keeps up with all the extreme sports?" he asked me. I shook my head.

"The reason he didn't come back is because he lost, he didn't care that he got hurt, he said he couldn't face those guys again. Like I said he was being stupid." By this time Boomer had made it back up and was once again lying on his board.

"How about one more run?" Brady asked me, "No ramp." I nodded and began to fasten my feet into the bindings.

I looked over at Brady and he was already on his feet and ready to go. He gave me a smirk then held his hands out. I grabbed them and he pulled me to my feet.

"Race?" he asked giving me that smirk again. I put my goggles over my eyes and smiled back at him.

"Cheater!" he yelled. I just smiled and kept going; I was going to win this race easy. I kept my eyes in front of me focusing on the bottom. Suddenly Brady came flying past me. Then without even faltering he turned his head towards me smiled then gave me a thumbs up and continued staying right next to me as if he was mocking me. Two can play at that game. I gained some speed and cut in front of him. I thought this was a good plan until the tail of my board caught on the front of his and sent him tumbling right into me. He crashed into me and took me down with him. We tumbled a good few feet until we came to a stop. I landed on top of him and he grunted.

"Sorry" I groaned trying to get off. I lifted myself up but couldn't get completely away from him. Struggling to keep myself up I fell back onto him.

"Our bindings are stuck together." I told him.

"uh shot okay cover your ears" he told me. I brought my hands up and covered my ears with them, in order to do this I had to look straight down. That is when I realized he still didn't have a shirt on. I felt me face heat up as I realized the situation we were actually in.

"BOOMER" I heard him yell through my hands. Boomer made it done to us and began working on the bindings.

"So Mikayla…did you enjoy the day?" Brady asked awkwardly. I laughed.

"Yes Brady I had a fantastic day" I said just sarcastically.

"Hey no need to be sarcastic I was just asking! Besides you caused this!" he said defensively. I sighed

"Okay fine I know I'm sorry," I said.

"Okay I think I got it" Boomer said. I rolled to the side and my board came with me.

"Thanks Boomer" I said as I began to undo my bindings and get my feet out. Brady did the same and soon we were walking back to the castle. We were about to enter the throne room when I grabbed Brady's wrist and stopped him.

"I really did have a great day Brady, thanks" I said. I felt bad after being so sarcastic earlier so I wanted to make it up to him. He smiled.

"You're welcome and you are welcome to come whenever." He replied. I returned his smile and we walked into the throne room together. I saw my dad pacing around the room looking nervous.

"Hey daddy what's wrong?" I asked cautiously.

"Oh good you two are back! I need to talk to you." He said.

"Both of us?" Brady asked. My dad nodded and motioned to the couch. I looked over at Brady and he seemed just as confused as I was. We put our boards down and went to sit on the couch.

"There's been an accident" My dad said instantly. My eyes widened as he said it.

"What?" Brady asked his voice laced with worry.

"Well Muhamma was in an accident this morning during his patrol. He is going to be okay but he won't be able to do his shifts this week."

"He was with me this week" I interrupted. We always had to be in pairs in case something happened to a guard.

"Yes that's why I was wondering if you could take his place King Brady? I know you're a king and shouldn't have to go on patrol but I'm desperate, I want to make sure everyone is in pairs and I don't have enough. And I know you have been training so you are very capable of doing it." He explained his idea to Brady and Brady nodded.

"Yeah of course I can" he told my dad. My dad seemed to relax a lot now that his problem had been solved but now I was stressed. I would be patrolling with Brady all week.

**So I know nothing really exciting happened in this chapter but it was more of a filler. Sorry if you are disappointed in it but more chapters will be coming so don't worry! Also tell me what you think! Reviews make me work faster…even though they really didn't last time…oops :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Next Chapter! Woo! This would have been up sooner but I almost broke my hand in a snowboarding accident so it was a little painful to type, but I endured to pain and suffered just so you guys could get the next chapter! I'm such a good person…anyway enjoy. B T Dubbs this is another filler chapter. Sorry :(**

**Brady POV**

I was lying in my bed staring at the ceiling preparing myself to get up. It was really taking a lot of time for me to get up but it was a Sunday and I was going to be working with Mason all day. He was preparing me for my week of guard duty. I have to admit I was excited, I was finally going to be putting all my training and hard work into action. Even though the most I would possibly have to face would be a Waka Waka bug.

"BRADY!" I heard my name yelled from the hallway and knew Mikayla would be in here any second to try and wake me up. I got up, grabbed clothes then went into the bathroom. I went through my daily routine and went back out into my room. When I got there Mikayla was already standing there.

"Oh there you are, my dad is waiting for you." She said when she saw me. I nodded and ran my hand through my hair to get rid of my bed head.

"Okay thanks" I said. She smiled and left the room. I grabbed some shoes and slipped them on before following her out. Mason was standing in the throne room waiting for me.

"Hey Mason" I said when I got closer to him.

"My King" he greeted me, "Before we start I have something for you, if you would follow me."

"Okay lead the way" I replied. He nodded and began walking and I followed behind him quickly. After a few minutes of walking we made it to the armory. Mason greeted the guard at the door and we made our way inside. My mouth fell open after I had a good look. There were weapons everywhere. I didn't even know it was possible to have this many dangerous weapons in one room. Mason made his way over towards what looked like a closet. I quickly closed my mouth and followed him over. Once I got over to him he opened the closet.

"King Brady, before your dad passed he had these made for you and your brother." He said. I looked around him into the closet. There were two sets of those weird leather things Mason wore, but they were more kingly. There were also two leather belts with an attached sheath. Then to top it all off there were two swords, each one looked like the family sword we had to share the time we tried fight camp. I reached up and grabbed one of the swords carefully and looked it up and down.

"Your father made two so you and Boomer wouldn't have to fight over the family sword" Mason explained as I turned the sword around in my hand. I looked closer at the blade to see it was engraved. _The first step towards Greatness_. I flipped it over after I had gotten really confused and found the rest of the phrase. _Is believing in yourself. _I smiled to myself and tested the sword. I spun it around a few times and tried a few attacks. It felt good, perfect weight, perfect balance, it was just perfect. I looked back at Mason and he was smiling down at me.

"You like it?" He asked. I nodded.

"I love it" I told him. I put the sword back and picked up the belt and leather straps. I put them all on over my black shirt and cargo shorts, and then I grabbed the sword and slid it into the sheath.

"Ready?" I asked Mason. He smiled as he nodded and gestured towards the door. I took the lead and walked out of the armory, with Mason following close behind.

"So today I will just be taking you on the route you and Mikayla will be taking this week" Mason explained as we walked out of the throne room into the court yard.

"Okay leggo!" I said excitedly. Mason laughed and led the way.

Once we finally got back to the castle it was practically dark out. Mason had showed me the route we would take all week, it wasn't a long route but every five minutes he would stop and explain how important this was and how thankful he was I was helping him out. I mean I love Mason but that it was just ridiculous and annoying. I trudged into the throne room and fell onto the couch groaning.

"Rough day?" Boomer asked as he walked into the room. I nodded my head without lifting it and he laughed at me.

"Are you sure you're up for this week?" he asked. This time I lifted my head and looked over at him.

"Yeah, it wasn't a bad route, it was Mason, I'll be with Mikayla during the week and she probably won't be telling me how thankful she is every five minutes." I responded.

"Yeah she probably won't be talking to you at all" he said. I glared at him.

"Listen…we have been having some very in depth conversations these past few days okay." I said feeling very offended.

"Sorry, I have no idea what I'm going to do without you or Mikayla in the castle, who am I gonna bother?" he asked. I felt kind of bad for him.

"Hang with Lanny and his fish." I suggested. He looked at me with a disgusted look and we both started to laugh.

"Yeah never mind, maybe you should start reading the Great Book. It really helped me. You will understand the island so much better if you read it." I proposed. He looked thoughtful and I could tell he was really considering it.

"Maybe I will" he said as he got up.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Dinner" he replied simply. I groaned again and dropped my head into the cushion.

Monday came faster than I expected and I was being woken up at an ungodly hour in the morning.

"Go away" I mumbled throwing a pillow over my head to block out the sound. Suddenly the sheets were being pulled out from under me and I was falling to the ground.

"Okay I'm up." I said from the floor. I got to my feet and saw Mikayla standing there.

"Come on! I want to start early." She said crossing her arms. I looked at her in disbelief.

"Why do you want to start early?" I asked picking myself up off the floor.

"So we can take our break earlier" she said. I just nodded and grabbed some clothes.

"Be right out." I told her as I walked into the bathroom. I finished and walked back out to my room. I opened my closet and put on the gear I had gotten from Mason yesterday, and then turned to Mikayla.

"Let's go" I said motioning to the door. She walked out and I trailed behind her.

"Banana!" I yelled as we passed the kitchen. A banana came flying through the door and I caught it. Mikayla shook her head at me, but she was laughing so I knew she wasn't mad. I opened the banana and began eating it.

"So when is our break?" I asked trying to start a conversation.

"Brady, we haven't even been out here for five minutes and you already want a break?" she asked.

"No I don't want a break I was just wondering when it was. Your dad didn't tell me we got one." I explained.

"Oh well since we got out here early we should be able to go on break around noon, then that overlaps with the other shift so we don't have to patrol until after dinner." She tried explaining the whole concept to me but I got lost. Instead of telling her that I just nodded and acted like I knew what she was talking about.

"Okay sounds good." I said. We began our patrol route and it was ridiculously boring. There was nothing out at 8 in the morning; the entire island is still asleep.

"Is it always this desolate?" I asked.

"Basically, nothing is really out this early. I don't know why we have to be, but daddy is all about caution." She replied.

"Aren't you the one that wanted to come out this early?" I rebuffed.

"Well yeah but it is only fifteen minutes early. It is still this deserted until about 9:30" she said clearly offended. I laughed

"I'm just kidding" I said, "But really, I'm bored" She sighed when I said the second part.

"Brady!" She said.

"What? Can't we play a game while we work? It's not like it will distract us from anything going on right now…because there is absolutely nothing going on right now." I said.

"Okay fine, what game?" she asked. I smiled and internally fist pumped at the victory.

"How about I spy?"

"No" she instantly answered.

"Um okay what about rock, paper, and scissors?" I asked. She gave me the 'are you serious look', "I'll take that as a no." She was being very difficult.

"Okay how about 20 questions?" I asked hopefully. She seemed to give this some thought then nodded.

"Okay fine" she agreed. I did another internal fist pump.

"Okay do you want to play where you think of something and the other has to guess what it is or where you just ask the other person questions about themselves?" I questioned.

"Just ask questions about each other" she said.

"Do you want to go first?"

"Nah you can" she said. I nodded and began thinking of a question.

**Mikayla POV**

I can't believe I just agreed to play 20 questions with Brady. Now he was going to know even more about me, which creeped me out. He was currently thinking of a question to ask and it was taking him an awfully long time. I looked over at him and he seemed to be deep in thought still.

"Got it! What is your favorite color?" he asked. It took him that long to come up with that question? I shook of that thought and thought about my answer.

"Purple…what about you?" I decided to ask him the same question since I didn't know the answer.

"Dark blue or purple" he answered. Huh he liked purple to weird. "What is your favorite animal?"

"Hmm I like dolphins, what about you?" I asked the same question again.

"You can't keep asking the same question as me" he said.

"But I don't know the answers! Isn't that why you chose what questions to ask?" I said.

"Okay fine fair enough, and it's an eagle" he answered. We continued to ask each other random questions and I was actually having fun with it. Like his biggest fear was sharks and bears, I could have fun with that. We were making our way back to the castle continuing to ask each other questions and laughing uncontrollably at some of the answers.

Okay…if you…if you were going stuck on a deserted island…with no life forms…what is one thing you would take with you?" Brady asked between laughter.

"Can I bring a boat to get off the island?" I asked seriously. He thought about for a second.

"I guess you could…well that's a bummer" he said and began laughing again. We were now in the courtyard.

"Okay what did you want to be when you grew up?" I asked him once our laughter died down again.

"A rock star or a superhero." He answered easily. I should have known that. "What about you?"

"I kind of wanted to be a singer too or a professional surfer." I told him. I was beginning to get more and more honest as this game went on. We walked into the throne room for our break when he asked one more question.

"If you were to die tomorrow, what would you do today?" he said as he sat on the couch. I stayed standing and thought about an answer, but I couldn't figure one out.

"I don't really know." I answered honestly.

"Most people don't." he said. I nodded and went to find my dad to tell him we were back. My mind continued to think back to Brady's question. What would I do?

**Once again I am sorry for the uneventful chapter. Don't worry though the next chapter is action packed! Review por favor! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Update! This chapter is kind of action packed but it changes POV's a lot. Sorry about that, but I hope you enjoy it. **

**I do not own Pair of Kings!**

**Brady POV**

It was Thursday afternoon and I was feeling very restless and hyper. I don't know why but I was in a really good mood. Maybe because the past four days of patrolling with Mikayla have been really fun. I learned a lot about her with all the games we have played and it made me like her even more. Mikayla and I had afternoon duty today so I didn't have to meet her until around 1. It was about 12 now and I was bored so I decided to go for a run along the beach. I had been neglecting my training this week due to patrolling and since I had some time I figured I could get something in. I took off my gear and put it in the royal vault for safe keeping. I also decided to take off my shirt that way I wouldn't get it all sweaty for the rest of the day. I ran down the beach for about 30 minutes then ran back so I got back right at 1 and just as Mikayla was walking into the throne room. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her stop and look at me. I smirked when I realized I hadn't put my shirt back on and she was currently fixated on my abs. I decided to save her the embarrassment of me catching her staring and just act like I didn't notice. I slipped my shirt back on and grabbed my gear from the vault.

Ready?" I asked once I was all set. She nodded and began walking the exit. I was now in an even better mood knowing that she had been ogling at my abs.

Our first hour had been very uneventful and by 2:30 we were playing the alphabet game. We had to name animals starting with each letter and we were on the letter o.

"Otter" Mikayla said. I began thinking of the letter p when we heard a twig snap. We both pulled our swords and hid behind whatever was close by. I got behind a tree and saw Mikayla hide in the mouth of a small cave. I peeked out from behind the tree and saw a Tarantula person walking by. He was walking very slowly and cautiously and was looking behind him every few seconds. I could easily tell he was up to something and was about to follow him. I looked over to Mikayla and she shook her head knowing what I was thinking. I was about to whisper argue with her when a buzzing sound came from behind me. I turned around and saw a Waka Waka bug flying towards me. I brought my sword up and prepared to defend myself from it. Before it got close enough to attack the Tarantula person hit it with his sword. The bug lost control and ran into the tree I was hiding behind. I ducked further behind so I wasn't spotted by the Tarantula person, but so I could still see the battle. Suddenly the Tarantula person was flying through the air and landed on one of the branded of the tree. I looked over and saw a giant bear looking thing where he was once standing. The bear began to ram into the tree trying to get to his victim. I stayed behind the tree not wanting to get on the way of this creature and glanced over at Mikayla. She also seemed to be hiding from the beast but was looking at me with worried eyes. I heard a crack and looked up. The tarantula person was climbing out to the very edge of the branch towards the cave. Once he reached the edge he jumped over and landed on top of the cave. The bear saw this and began charging the side of the cave. The rocks began to shake and I knew where it was heading.  
>"Mikayla!" I yelled her name and began running towards her. She looked over at me with wide eyes and I made it to her just in time. I tackled her out of the way just as the rocks came tumbling down right where she was standing seconds before.<p>

**Mikayla POV**

I felt his body collided with mine and knock me to the ground. Just as I sat up everything went dark and I heard a scream.

"Brady?" I said into the darkness. I didn't get a reply and I began to panic.

"Brady?" I said louder. I heard a groan in the dark and crawled towards it. My eyes began adjusting to the darkness and I saw Brady squirming around on the ground holding his left arm, except I only saw his arm. No hand or wrist.

"Brady what's wrong?" I asked holding him down to keep him from moving around.

"My…my hand…it's stuck…Mikayla!" I answered between gasps and winces. I moved over to his other side and saw his hand was under all the rocks. I instantly began moving them out of the way in hopes of getting his hand free. He was breathing heavily next to me and it made me work faster. I continued to move rocks, careful not to let any fall, and his breathing began to even out.

"Mikayla?" he whispered. His voice sounded weak and pained.

"Yeah?" I said not stopping my work.

"Is…is your bracelet glowing?" he asked. I looked down at my wrist and felt my cheeks heat up. Luckily it was dark and he couldn't see it. I was wearing the bracelet he had given me when he quit being a king and was about to fly home to Chicago. I never told anyone but I secretly loved it and loved that it was from him. I don't think he realized it was the same bracelet.

"Yes it is" I answered.

"Pfftt that's…lame" He said very unconvincingly. I smirked.

"Tell that to the guy who gave it to me." I said. I managed to move enough of the rocks to slide his hand out gently. He instantly cradled it to his chest.

"What? Who?" He kind of freaked out but not as much as I had hoped. He really has changed. I stood up and so did he, our eyes were now very well adjusted to the darkness.

"Well it was this boy who had recently given away his throne and crown and was getting ready to leave the island and go home. Just before he left he gave me this so I would remember him" I told the story making sure to leave his name out of it hoping he would catch on. He did.

"Aww man! It glows in the dark?" he complained. I laughed and nodded my head.

"Why do you still wear it? I'm surprised you didn't burn it with that yellow dress." He asked. I decided to ignore the burning comment and answer him with a question.

"Why do you still wear the surfer necklace I gave you?" his hand went up to the strand of small shells around his neck.

"Well…" he began playing with it absentmindedly. Suddenly another memory popped into my head and I took a step closer to him.

"Is it because it still smells like the essence of my very being?" I whispered. I heard him inhale sharply and I internally smiled then frowned. What was I doing? Since when did I talk to Brady like this? I'm pretty sure I was flirting with him right now. I heard him chuckle and it brought me out of my inner thoughts. He lifted the necklace as close to his nose as he could and then took a deep breath as if he was smelling it. He took a step closer to me and I felt my heart speed up. What was wrong with me? He never had this effect on me before and suddenly I was playing his game. And I liked it. I liked how close we were right now and how I could feel his body heat. And I liked that he was actually playing back. I looked up to make eye contact but he was looking over my shoulder. The playful look was gone and replaced with what looked like curiosity. I followed his gaze to a corner of the cave.

"What is that?" he asked as he maneuvered around me to look. I looked closer and saw a dim light coming from the ground. I followed Brady and stood as he knelt down to examine it.

"It's a hole. It looks like it leads somewhere." He looked back up at me and then motioned for me to follow. He dropped himself into the hole and I heard a thump.

"Are you okay?" I yelled down.

"Yeah I was trained to survive high falls. Come on I'll catch. I hear his voice say. I dropped myself into the hole and fell. Brady caught me before I hit the ground and winced. I remembered his hand and dropped to the ground.

"Sorry." I said, "What is this?" He shrugged.

"It's some sort of tunnel, I say we follow it and see where it leads." He began walking to the left before I could give an answer and I hurried to catch up with him.

**Brady POV**

"Are you sure this is a good idea? We don't even know what lives down here?" Mikayla said from behind me.

"We'll be fine, you are a royal guard I think you can handle anything that may live down here" I told her. She was acting really weird lately and this just added to it.

"Yeah okay" She mumbled. We continued to follow the tunnel not finding anything interesting. Every few feet there were holes like the one we dropped through. Now that we were under them I could see there were footholds in the rocks leading up to the holes.

"What do you think made this?" Mikayla asked after a long silence.

"I have no idea," I answered walking over to one of the ladders. I ran my hand across the foothold. "But it has to be something smart" Just as I finished my sentence we heard voices. We quickly ran back the way we came trying to find a place to hide. I saw a crevasse in the rocks and pulled Mikayla into it. It was fairly small and we were squished together but neither of us complained as the voices got closer. I looked out into the tunnel and saw about five Tarantula people walk by. My eyes widened and my breathing stopped as they passed. Once the voices got far away I peeked out of our hiding place. There was no sign of anymore Tarantula people so I grabbed Mikayla's hand and pulled her to the closest ladder. She climbed up it and I followed close behind her. We made it out of the tunnel and back into the jungle. As soon as I got out of the hole I grabbed Mikayla's hand I began running away from the entrance, not wanting to meet any Tarantula people. Once I thought we were far enough away I stopped running.

"Brady?" Mikayla said putting a hand on my back. I looked over at her.

"This is a problem." I said. She nodded in agreement and we stayed silent for a while.

"We need to get back to the castle" I said finally breaking the silence. She nodded again and we began making our way to the castle. It wasn't that long until the castle came into sight and at this point we began running. We burst through the doors to the throne room and saw Mason pacing around the room. When he saw us he stopped and moved towards us.

"Where have you two been? We have been looking everywhere for you?" he said. I didn't let him scold us for going missing instead I got right to the point.

"I need you to get the elders and meet me in the Royal Bunker" I said making my way to find Boomer. Mason just looked at me like I was crazy.

"Like now Mason." I said. I saw Mikayla grab his arm and pull him to the door. I ran up to my room and found Boomer sitting on the couch on his computer.

"Yo Boom you need to come with me." I said.

"I'm in the middle of something." He answered. I went over to his computer and saw he was talking to Rebecca.

"Sorry Rebecca King emergency." I said and closed the laptop.

"What the heck Brady?" Boomer yelled.

"Sorry Boomer we actually have an emergency, we are meeting the elders in the Royal Bunker _now_" I said emphasizing the now. He went from angry to worried in an instant, and we ran downstairs to the entrance of the Royal Bunker. We waited outside for the elders and when they arrived we all entered the Bunker. Boomer and I took our seats at the head of the table while the elders, Mason, and Mikayla sat around it. Once everyone was seated I stood up and greeted the elders. They asked why they were here and I began explaining the situation.

**Mikayla POV**

I watched as Brady explained what had happened and what we had found. He was doing a very good job at speaking to the elders. When he finished the story chaos broke loose or at least close to it. My dad and the elders began arguing and saying what should be done and what shouldn't be done. I looked back and Brady and he was sitting again, he had his hands sitting on the table and was staring at them. I realized we still hadn't done anything about his left hand. It looked awful. It was covered in blood and dirt and looked broken. He wasn't bending any of his fingers and winced in pain every time he accidently did. He looked up and made eye contact with me. I gave him a small smile and he returned it before turning his eyes away and closing them. He gave a deep breath then nodded to himself.

"ENOUGH!" He yelled standing up again. I jumped a little at the outburst, as did everyone else in the room.

"Look, we don't know how long they have been down there, judging by the complexity of the tunnels I would say it has been a fairly long time. And so far they have done nothing harmful, so we wait." Brady began speaking.

"My King they…" My dad didn't get to finish because Brady interrupted him.

"No! We do nothing as of right now. Only when they do something that harms our people in some way do we declare war. IN the mean time I what double the guards in the village."

"King Brady I don't have the guards for that" My dad said.

"We don't need patrols anymore, the people are more important. We keep an eye on the village, nobody leaves unless they get it passed with us," He gestured to himself and Boomer, "And then they have an escort at all times. Boomer?" He looked down at his brother for support. Boomer stood up next to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I concur" he said smiling at his brother. Brady smiled then frowned.

"I thought we banned that word?" He asked seriously. Ahh a glimpse at the old Brady, it made me smile. He shook his head and turned back to the elders. The elders looked between themselves and communicated without speaking. Once they seemed to come to a consensus they looked back at the kings. It seemed to be an eternity before the lead elder nodded his head.

"We wait" the elder said. Both Boomer and Brady seemed to relax a lot once this simple phrase left the elders mouth. After a few more details were figured out we made our way out of the bunker. The kings said goodbye to the elders and stood there for a while.

"Good job Brady" Boomer said patting his brother on the back. Brady nodded his thanks, he looked extremely worn out.

"Thanks bro"

"I'm going to head upstairs; I should call Rebecca back and explain what happened." Boomer said. We all said goodnight to him and he left.

"My King, you handled that very well, I'm proud of you." My dad said also patting Brady on the back. He looked like he was about to fall over any second, so I decided to help him. I stepped closer to him and took his good hand in mine. I pulled him towards me.

"Come with me" I said intertwining our fingers. He obeyed, but probably because he couldn't think properly. I looked back at my dad as we left the throne room.

"We'll be right back" I told him. He nodded and closed the doors behind us. I kept our hands together as I led us to the village.

"You really were great today Brady" I told him. He smiled.

"Thanks Mikayla, I just feel like death. It's getting hard to stay on my feet." He told me.

"I know, I can tell. Don't worry this shouldn't take long" I said. We walked in silence the rest of the way and if we weren't walking I would have thought Brady fell asleep. We got to the door and I knocked. There was some shuffling but eventually the Shaman opened it.

"Hi, do you think you can help with this?" I asked him as I reached across Brady and gently lifted his injured hand. The Shaman looked at it and nodded his head.

"Yes come in" he said moving to the side to let us in. We entered and the Shaman began grabbing a bunch of tools and materials to fix Brady's hand. He motioned for Brady to sit in a chair, then put his hand up on the table. I stood by as he began cleaning off all the blood and dirt, revealing the cuts and bruises. Once it was fairly clean he pulled out a needle and began getting ready to stitch together the cuts. I saw Brady's good hand clutch at the chair until his knuckles turned white. I knelt down and loosened his hold then placed his hand in both of mine.

"Hey" I said trying to turn his attention from the needle and his hand. He turned to look at me and his eyes softened. I absentmindedly began tracing circles on his hand with my thumbs.

"You okay?" I asked gently. He closed his eyes and nodded. He kept them closed for the rest of the procedure and I continued to rub his hand. Finally the Shaman stood up. Brady opened his eyes and looked over at his other hand. It was ugly looking, there were now stitches everywhere and his whole hand was basically a bruise. The Shaman left and came back a little while later with small strips of wood and some cloth. He sat back down next to Brady and began to straighten his fingers out. Brady gasped in pain and I squeezed his hand. This calmed him down a little and the Shaman continued his work. He used the wood as splints and wrapped the cloth around them to keep them in place. Then he wrapped more clothe around the rest of the hand to the wrist.

"Three fingers broken, 24 stitches. You come back in one week and I re check." He told us. I nodded and pulled Brady to his feet. We thanked the Shaman and made our way back to the castle. We got to the throne room and Brady looked like he was going to pass out.

"Thank you" he said to me.

"I should be thanking you; you saved my life today and got hurt for it." I said looking at the ground. I felt guilty that his hand was pretty much broken because of me.

"Don't feel guilty" he said as if he read my mind. "I would do it again in a heartbeat" I smiled.

"You should get to bed. You look exhausted." I told him. He nodded and began making his way to the stairs.

"Brady" I said stopping him in his tracks. I went over to him and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you" I whispered.

"Anytime Mikayla" he smiled, then turned and walked up the stairs. I waited until he was up the stairs then began making my way to my room, suddenly feeling like I could fall asleep right there in the hallway.

**So that was it. How did you like it? Review please and thank you! Also I'm going to be having a little trouble for the next two chapters cause I don't have much to use so if you want to see anything happen let me know I'll try and put it in!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the next chapter for you viewing pleasure. Enjoy and review! **

**I do not own Pair of Kings**

**Brady POV**

A week has gone by since Mikayla and I discovered the tunnels and so far the Tarantula people haven't done anything threatening. Boomer, Mason, Mikayla and I have been spending a lot of time in the Royal Bunker preparing just in case there was an attack. Today was no different. We had all gotten up around 8 and have been down here since then trying to figure out the details.

"We would have the advantage if we let them attack here" Mason said. Looking at the map of the island and pointing to the castle.

"But that puts a greater risk on the people." I pointed out. That was my biggest worry. Mason sighed and sat back down.

"Well what if we get them into the castle? We can get all the civilians out then that leaves just the guards to take them down." Boomer suggested.

"That would be too hard" Mikayla said digging through the papers that were scattered across the table. We had every possible map out and have looked at all of them Mikayla pulled out a floor plan of the castle and set it on top of everything.

"There are too many possible exits, and they could get away in the chaos, then we wouldn't have guards anywhere else." She explained pointing to the exits.

"Yeah to risky." I added. The darkness and confinement of the bunker was beginning to affect my head. "Can we take a break? I'm losing my mind."

"Yeah I need some Vitamin D" Boomer said as he got to his feet and stretched.

"If the sun is even still out" I joked. He looked at me with a confused look.

"I was talking about fish" He deadpanned. Now it was my turn to give him a confused look. Mikayla and Mason also turned to look at him after he said this. Instead of saying anything to him I just shook my head and turned away. We walked out of the bunker and we were instantly blinded by sunlight.

"Ahhhh it burns!" Boomer yelled dramatically and fell to the ground covering his eyes. Mikayla and Mason looked at me and I shrugged. We took another look at Boomer and then walked to the throne room. Before I could collapse on the couch Boomer came running by and took it. I groaned and just flopped on the floor without a care. All this work was tiring me out and I could honestly fall asleep anywhere.

"How about we take the rest of the day off? We have been down there nonstop for days." Mason suggested. All he got in response was two grunts, or in our case a yes. Boomer and I stayed in the same position until Mason told us dinner was ready. We both managed to get on our feet then lean against each other for support.

"Boom I think my brain is mush" I said.

"Mine is the same! I can't think properly!" He said and began walking backwards to the kitchen.

"You're walking backwards" I told him. He stopped and looked at his surroundings.

"See! I told you I wasn't thinking properly!" He turned around and walked normal the rest of the way. I laughed and followed him.

When we finished eating we all relaxed in the throne room for a while. We just sat there in silence until Boomer fell asleep and began snoring. That's when we decided to call it a night. I woke Boomer up and we headed upstairs to go to bed.

"This is a mess Boomer" I said staring conversation. He nodded.

"I know, I never thought we would have to deal with a war" He said. I made my way over to the balcony and looked out into the night.

"What if we mess up? What if we lose this war?" I asked. Boomer came and stood next to me.

"I honestly don't know, but don't think about that. With Mason and the guards we will be fine." He said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, you're right Boom. We are going to be fine." I finally agreed. We went inside and began getting ready for bed.

"MY KINGS!" I felt like I just closed my eyes when they were opening again. Mason was rushing into our room looking worried.

"What?" I asked sitting up in bed.

"They made a move." He said quickly. I jumped out of bed and rushed over to him.

"What?" I asked again.

"The tarantula people attacked." He said. By this time Boomer was also out of bed and standing with us.

"Where?" Boomer asked.

"On one of my guards, on the very outskirts of the village." Mason explained. Boomer and I quickly got changed and followed Mason downstairs. We got to the throne room and saw Mikayla standing there with an arrow.

"What's that?" I asked pointing to the arrow in her hand. Mason went over and took it from her along with a piece of paper.

"They have declared war." Mason said holding up the slip of paper. My eyes widened.

"What? Why did they declare war on us? What did we do?" I asked.

"Nothing" Mason answered then glared at us, "At least that I know of." I saw what he was implying and was instantly offended.

"We didn't do anything for them to declare _war_" Boomer said before I could. Wow our twin telepathy was really working there.

"Yes I guess not, you two haven't really been up to any of your antics in a really long time." Mason said apologetically.

"Yeah speaking of which, I think it has been long enough for us to deserve a good boy cake." Boomer said looking at Mikayla. She rolled her eyes.

"Really? Right now Boomer? It isn't really a good time." She said.

"Right, war, sorry? Boomer said. We stayed silent for a while before Mason spoke up.

"We should discuss our plan of action." The rest of us agreed and Mason led the way to the Royal Bunker. I dropped myself into my chair still shocked that we were actually going to war over nothing.

"We need to talk about a lot of things, allies, techniques, etc." Mason said as he sat down. We stayed down there for the rest of the day talking war. Finally we called it a day and decided to go get food. After we ate Mason went to talk to his guards and Boomer had already passed out at the table. I excused myself and left Mikayla there with a drooling Boomer. I found myself going to the Royal Bunker again. I still had a lot on my mind and when I got to my chair I was already overwhelmed with more worries. I sat down and began going through the paperwork we had left out.

**Mikayla POV**

Brady had disappeared after dinner and still hadn't come back so I went looking for him. Ever since he heard the news about the war he had been acting strange. I had looked everywhere I thought he would be but couldn't find him. With one last place in mind I began walking towards the bunker. He was so distraught about the war hopefully he would be there. I walked in and saw him sitting in his seat at the head on the table. His head was buried in his hands and he was completely silent. I stood in the doorway watching him for a while. I had never seen him like this before. He wasn't his usual talkative self and it was kind of weird to me.

"Brady?" I said quietly. His head shot up and he looked at me.

"Mikayla! You scared me." He said just as quietly. I walked over to him and knelt next to him.

"Sorry, are you okay?" I asked. He dropped his head into his hands again and shook his hand.

"We're going to war Mikayla" he whispered. I feel like this conversation was going to be all whispering. "And we aren't prepared. I mean we have great guards but that's it. We don't have an army. We barely have any allies. The Sqounks maybe, but that's about it. The people of Sununu hate us after we saved them from the dumb curse so they won't help."

"Don't worry about them, we don't need them. There are just as many Tarantula People as there are guards." I said trying to comfort him.

"I know, but its war Mikayla, people are going to get hurt. I don't want people getting hurt because of me." He said lifting his head and looking at me.

"They won't be getting hurt because of you, none of this is because of you Brady" I said honestly. He put his head in his hands again.

"Yes it is." He said so quietly I almost didn't hear him.

"Why?" I demanded, "Why is it because of you?"

"I don't know." He said.

"Then it isn't your fault. If you can't think of a legitimate reason then it is not your fault okay? Listen to me, everything is going to be okay." I told him. He inhaled and exhaled loudly.

"But what if it isn't" he asked. He was beginning to frustrate me with all this negative talk. I sat up straighter until I reached eye level with him, then I reached over and gently turned his face until he was looking at me and keeping eye contact.

"It will be" I whispered, "You're a great King Brady, you and Boomer; everything is going to turn out fine. I believe in you." I finished speaking and dropped my hand from his cheek, but didn't break eye contact. Finally he nodded and mumbled something I couldn't hear.

"What?" I asked.

"Thank you" he said again. I smiled and stood up offering him a hand. He took it and I pulled him to his feet.

"Come on, let's get out of here. I'm starting to develop claustrophobia." I said. He chuckled and we left the bunker together.

**If you could review it would be very much appreciated…thanks! I have no idea when the next chapter will be up I've been feeling very lazy lately, but it will be up eventually. Peace out cub scouts!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Today was a good day so I decided to update! I had a dentist appointment but I imagined myself singing Britney Spears and it made it better.(Haha Glee) It also made the rest of my day better because I have been listening to old school Britney and it puts me in a good mood! Love that girl! Anyway onto the story!**

**I do not own Pair of Kings**

**Brady POV**

This whole war business was maddening. Every second was filled with worry and anxiety. I was terrified Boomer, Mason or Mikayla was going to get hurt or killed and it was tearing me apart. There have been a few attacks here and there but so far no one was seriously injured. I was sitting in the throne room while Mason and some of the other guards were out patrolling. Suddenly a guard burst into the room. I stood up in shock and he walked over to me trying to catch his breath. I looked closer and realized it wasn't actually a guard; it was one of our spies that we send to intercept Tarantula People messages. This scared me even more.

"What is it?" I asked. He handed me a piece of paper folded into a small slip. I opened it and read it. I read the first few lines and dropped the paper in shock.

"Go find Mason, send him to the Royal Bunker." I said and he ran off. I stood there for a while making myself believe this was really happening. I picked up the paper and ran to find Boomer. I found him in the courtyard training with one of the guards not on duty.

"Boomer King Conference" I yelled. He stopping fighting and turned to me. I held up the piece of paper and waved it around a little. He rushed over and took it from me. When he finished reading he looked up at me with wide eyes. Just as I was about to say something Mason and Mikayla came rushing in.

"What is it my King?" Mason asked. I took the paper from Boomer and handed it to him. He looked at me with the same look as Boomer and before he could say anything I spoke.

"Royal Bunker" I said and walked away without another word. We got to the bunker and everyone took their seats.

"This has to be a fluke my kings." Mason finally said. "You defeated him!"

"But did we keep any guards there to make sure the Tarantula people didn't go near him?" I asked. Mason looked thoughtful for a second then his expression changed to defeat.

"No my kings we did not" He replied. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. Things just got much more complicated.

"Okay well what do we do?" Boomer asked.

"Well we can't avoid their attack" Mason said.

"Then we don't try to, we prepare ourselves as best we can and look at the bright side" I said. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy.

"I'm sorry Brady but what bright side?" Mikayla asked.

"That Zadoc can't come to the light side, so he won't be joining them in battle. We have to find a way to defeat him later, but now we have to worry about tomorrow." I replied. I zoned out after that. I was trying to think of a plan to defeat Zadoc and the Tarantula People.

"My king?" I heard Mason say and I was brought out of my thoughts. I looked around the room and saw everyone looking at me.

"Sorry, I was thinking. What?" I asked hoping they could fill me in on what I missed.

"I just said I was going to gather the guards and come up with a plan of attack, then train a little" Mason said. I nodded and he and Mikayla walked out.

"What are you thinking?" Boomer asked.

"How unprepared we are for this." I stated.

"What we need is to turn the tables, come up with a way to get the upper hand and completely take them by surprise" Boomer said. I looked up at him. That was genius, now if we could think of a way to achieve that we would golden.

"Yes that is exactly what we need." I said to him, "But how?" Boomer shrugged.

"I don't know but we need to think fast in order to make it work" I nodded and stood up with him.

"Let's just go train for a little maybe it will come to us" I said. We left the bunker and made our way to the courtyard. We got there just as Mason finished explaining the situation. Boomer and I paired up and began sparring with one another. My mind was anywhere but this training, it kept going back to what Boomer had said. _Turn the table, take them by surprise. _Suddenly my sword was out of my hands and at my throat.

"You need to focus." I looked up in surprise and saw Mikayla standing there with my sword.

"What? How? I don't?" I was completely baffled. I was just sparring with Boomer how and when had she taken his place.

"You were really out of it Brady. I don't know how Boomer didn't beat you sooner." She said handing me my sword. "So how deep in your head did you get this time?"

I moved over to a nearby rock and sat down on it.

"Sorry if I'm not 100% focused, there are a few more important matters on my mind right now." I said sarcastically.

"It's not that you weren't 100% focused, none of us are, but you weren't even 10% focused." She said sitting next to me. "Please listen to me Brady, people are going to get hurt, you can't let that get to you. It's not your fault."

"It's not that…but thanks for reminding me" I sighed. "I'm trying to think of a counter attack. Some way we can get the upper hand, surprise them."

"I think the only way we could surprise them is by giving up" She said. Suddenly an idea came to me. I knew Mikayla wouldn't like it so I kept it to myself.

"Yeah you're right; we should probably practice to be ready." I said getting to my feet. We sparred for a little while longer before Mason dismissed everyone and told the guards to get back to their stations. I stopped Mason before he left.

"Mason meet me in the Royal Bunker, I need to run something by you." I told him. He nodded and I went to find Boomer. After Boomer and Mason both made it to the bunker I began explaining my plan.

"It seems risky, but it could work." Mason said when I finished my explanation.

"I want to do it. It is the only way" I said.

"If you're sure you want to then I say we do it." Boomer said. Mason nodded.

"If you're sure, I think it would work very well, you thought of that on your own?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Mikayla kind of gave me the idea without her knowing it." I answered.

"Why isn't she here?" Boomer asked.

"I don't want her knowing. I feel like she wouldn't approve" I told him. Mason stood up.

"Then it is settled, I will go tell all my guards minus Mikayla." He said. I nodded my approval and he left the room.

"You sure about this bro?" Boomer asked.

"It's the only way" I answered.

"Okay let's go prepare." He said and we left the bunker.

**Mikayla POV**

I was finding it difficult to sleep that night. The thought that the Tarantula people were actually attacking tomorrow made it hard to close my eyes. After about an hour of tossing around in my bed I got up. I changed and left my room, not really sure where I was going. I got to the throne room and saw Brady just sitting there. I sighed quietly and went to sit next to him.

"You really need to get out of your head." I whispered. I felt like if I spoke at normal volume it would be extremely loud. He turned and smiled at me.

"I'm not in my head, just can't sleep" He whispered too.

"You were in your head, you had that look in your eyes" I told him.

"What look?" he asked laughing slightly.

"Your eyes just glaze over and you don't seem to see anything in front of you." I explained to him.

"Okay so I was in my head, it's a little hard not to be right now." He admitted.

"Come on" I said standing up. He stood up slowly.

"Where are we going?" He asked. I made my way towards the door.

"You'll see, are you coming?" I said with a challenging tone.

"Your dad said not to leave the castle." He said staying where he was.

"Who cares?" I huffed. He looked shocked.

"Mikayla Makoola breaking the rules." He gasped overdramatically and brought his hand up to cover his mouth. I laughed quietly and reached over and grabbed his wrist.

"Come on" I whisper yelled at him. He laughed and followed me, even though he didn't have a choice. I didn't really know what we were going to do I just knew I had to make him relax. We made it off the castle grounds without getting caught by a guard and I felt excited. I heard Brady laughing next to me and turned to glare at him.

"What?" I asked. He just laughed again and shook his head.

"Who are you and what have you done with Mikayla?" He asked. I gave a small laugh and hit his shoulder. So far my plan seemed to be working he wasn't freaking out about tomorrow. I continued to lead the way until we came to the lightening bug cave.

"Don't take any out of the cave Mikayla" Brady said to me jokingly. I smiled at him as I remembered when he and Boomer had done just that. We entered the cave to see thousands of lightening bugs flying around and lighting up the cave. Brady sat down and leaned against the side of the cave then patted the spot next to him. I sat down next to him and looked up at all the bugs. I looked over at Brady and he was also looking up with a big smile on his face. I dropped my head on his shoulder and turned my gaze to the ceiling again. I felt him move his right arm and put it around my shoulder.

"Thanks Mikayla" he whispered. I smiled knowing my plan had worked.

"You're welcome Brady." I whispered back.

**I decided to be cruel and not add the battle scene to this chapter! Sorry! But I still hope you enjoyed this short filler chapter. It was filled with some pretty good Brakayla though wasn't it? REVIEW! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone. I want to apologize for my extremely long hiatus. I had a ton going on with school and sports this semester. Also my computer crashed, it was really bad and down for like 2 months. So that made it hard to get through half the semester. But it got fixed and I finished the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**

**I do not own Pair of Kings!**

**Brady POV**

I woke up the next day and instantly felt anxious. We were being attacked today and I had come up with a plan for a counter attack. It was a pretty farfetched plan and I was worried it wouldn't work. I woke Boomer up and we began getting ready for the day. Mason had given Boomer his sword and gear last night so now we both had it. We both put on all black before we put on our equipment, and then made our way downstairs. Mikayla and Mason were already up and getting the guards assembled in the court yard.

"Morning" I said, leaving out the good on purpose. They both turned around.

"Morning guys" Mikayla said then turned back to the guards. Mason said something to Mikayla and walked over to us.

"My kings" he said nodding.

"What's up?" Boomer asked.

"I wanted to go over the details of your plan Brady." He said quietly so Mikayla wouldn't hear. I agreed and we went to the throne room.

"Now I think it will work we just have to get it right. And I want to hide a weapon on you just in case something doesn't go according to plan." Mason told us.

"I agree but what and where are we going to hide it?" I asked him. He pulled out a small dagger. I took it from him.

"I'll take care of it then." I said setting the dagger to the side.

"Okay also you're going to need this." he said holding up the bat medallion. I nodded and reached for it. Just before I got it he pulled it back.

"You need to be extremely careful with this. If it falls into the wrong hands"

"It will lead to a century of darkness, yes I know!" I interrupted him.

"Keep it with you until the absolute last second." He said handing it to me. I nodded again and slid it around my neck.

"Good now let's go over this one more time" he said.

Once we had finished going over the details I excused myself and made my way to the armory. I walked in and noticed that almost all the weapons were gone. It was a good thing I didn't need any of those. I moved over to a closet filled with gear. I took out three leather belts and closed the closet. When I got captured by the Tarantula people last time they didn't check for any weapons. They just took Mikayla's machete because they could see it. I slid up the leg on my shorts and wrapped the belt around my thigh. When I got it tight enough I cut the extra off with the dagger, then I slid the dagger under the belt so it stayed put. I slid my shorts back down and covered the weapon. I began searching around the room for the other item I was looking for, when I found it I took it back to the other two belts. I took off my shirt and wrapped the other two belts around my stomach. I grabbed a stick of the dynamite and slid it under the top belt making sure it didn't fall out. Once I was sure it wouldn't I did the same with the rest. After I had the two rows filled I put my shirt back on over them concealing it entirely. Just as I finished getting myself back together I heard the alarm go off signaling an attack. I grabbed my sword and rushed out of the armory and to the courtyard. I got there and was instantly attacked by a Tarantula person. I dodged the attack just in time and returned an attack. He managed to block it and attack back. We went back and forth until I managed to get a hit and send him sprawling to the ground. I looked around for Mason and found him fighting off two Tarantula people at once. I ran over and helped him taking on one of them while he took the other.

"When are we doing this?" I questioned. Before he could answer I saw a guard get hit and fall.

"Now" I said, I didn't want anyone else getting hurt. I took down the guy I was fighting and jumped up on to the nearest rock.

"STOP!" I yelled as loud as I could. Everyone stopped fighting and looked up at me. I quickly pulled the bat medallion out from under my shirt and began talking, with Mason translating for me.

"Enough of this, I don't want anyone else getting hurt. I'm willing to make a trade." I looked around at everyone's faces. Mason, Boomer, and the rest of the guards looked unfazed because they knew the plan, the Tarantula people looked intrigued and willing to listen, and Mikayla looked confused and angry. She was glaring at me and I had to turn away.

"If you promise not to hurt any of my people and to not attack again, I will give you the Medallion, and I will willing give myself over." I glanced in Mikayla's direction and her eyes were now wide. I looked away again, I think I preferred the glaring. Mason finished translated and the leader of the Tarantula people walked up to me. He nodded his head once and I got down off the rock.

"You get this when we are safely away from my people." I said putting the necklace on. Mason translated again and the leader nodded his head.

"Brady you can't do this!" Mikayla said from where she was standing. I looked at her sadly and shook my head.

"I can't let anyone else get hurt Mikayla. Take care of Boomer for me would ya?" I said adding the last part to try and lift the mood. Mikayla looked at me with an even sadder look and I knew it didn't work. I gave her one last smile as two Tarantula people grabbed my arms. I couldn't make myself look back so I just looked forward as they led me away.

**Mikayla POV**

I stared at Brady's back hoping he would look back once but he didn't. As soon as he was out of my view I took a step forward ready to follow and get Brady back, but my dad put his arm out and stopped me.

"No" was all he said. That one word response was all it took for me to snap.

"YOU AREN'T GOING TO DO ANYTHING ABOUT THIS? HE JUST GAVE HIMSELF UP AND YOU STOOD THERE HELPING HIM!" I yelled at my dad, and then I turned to Boomer. "AND YOU! YOU'RE HIS BROTHER AND YOU JUST LET HIM GO! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU BOTH?" They stood there in silence while I tried to calm down.

"Better?" My dad asked after I got my breathing back to normal. My anger was replaced with sadness and I held in tears as I shook my head no. My dad wrapped his arms around me and I buried my head into his chest.

"Why did you let him do it?" I whispered.

"It was his plan" he answered. I pulled away and looked up at him confused.

"What?" I asked. My dad led us into the throne room and I sat on the couch with Boomer.

"Brady came up with a plan for a counter attack. He planned to give himself up so that the Tarantula people would be distracted and we could surprise attack them on their home turf. We are getting ready to go right now." My dad explained to me.

"He came up with that?" I asked, my dad nodded, "Why didn't he tell me?"

"You would have freaked out and not let him do it" Boomer said, I turned to look at him. I was about to argue but he was right so I didn't say anything.

"Come on, the guards are ready we have to get going." My dad said. Boomer and I stood up and we began our trek to the Tarantula people's territory.

We hid in the bushes looking into the Tarantula People's camp. They had arrived back the same time we had gotten there. I was ready to run in and just attack but my dad was holding his arm out as if sensing I was going to do something stupid. I saw Brady walk into the camp without a struggle and look over towards the bushes we were hiding in. My dad gave a bird whistle and Brady looked away. The Tarantula People began talking to him and pointing to his neck. They clearly wanted the medallion now but Brady didn't understand that. When he didn't make a move to give it to them they began to get annoyed. When they began to try and tear it off his neck he gave the same bird whistle. Before the Tarantula people had a chance to react my dad lead a charge into their camp, beginning the second battle. I followed our small army into the camp and the fighting began. I tried to look for Brady amongst the chaos but he was nowhere in sight. I went to find my dad but he was missing too. I began to worry, but I couldn't dwell on it long because the battle was still going on. As long as their bodies weren't on the ground they were still alive. I saw Boomer taking one two Tarantula People and quickly went to help him. We took them down easily but they kept coming at us. We continued to fight until there were few tarantula People standing and the ones that were, were surrounded and captured. Once everything had calmed down Boomer spoke to them and one of the guards translated for him. Once Boomer had finished talking, the guards lead them away back to the castle dungeon. I stayed behind to look for my dad and Brady. They still hadn't shown up and I was beginning to worry. Boomer noticed I wasn't following and came over to me.

"They'll show up, don't worry." He said gently. Instead of responding calmly I snapped.

"Is this another plan that I should know about?" I yelled. He seemed taken aback but didn't get angry back even though he had every right to.

"No Mikayla, I would tell you if this was part of their plan, but it's not." He said.

"Then why aren't you worrying more? They are missing and it isn't part of the plan." I replied still not as calmly as I should have.

"Because their bodies aren't here are they? That means they are alive and out there somewhere, and without the threat of the Tarantula People they should get home safe." He answered. I swallowed the lump in my throat and nodded. He was right, and it surprised me that he actually had a reasonable answer for once. He put his arm around my shoulder and led me away.

"They'll show up" He said again and we walked back to the castle.

**Sorry again! The next chapter should be coming soon. I hope! Reviews will make it faster :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Pair of Kings**

**Mikayla POV**

It has been hours since we got back from the raid and Brady and my dad still weren't back. I was pacing the throne room waiting while Boomer sat in the throne waiting. We had sent out a search party but they returned empty handed and now the sun was setting. I continued to pace back and forth anxiously. Boomer had sent the guards to get some rest after their long day and now no one was out there looking for the two. I threw my hands up in exasperation.

"That's it! I'm going to look for them!" I yelled walking towards the door. Boomer stopped me before I could get out.

"I don't think that's a good idea right now!" He said sternly.

"Boomer! They have been missing for hours!" I shouted.

"I know that but I don't think you going out there right now will do them any good." He replied.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because you are clearly upset about it and are probably not thinking clearly! Especially after such a long day! Go get some sleep and we can go out tomorrow morning with some more guards." He said evenly. I sighed. As much as I didn't want to admit it he was right. I turned away from the door and went back to the couch.

"Fine but I'm staying down here" I told him while I sat down on the couch.

"Okay that's fine." He said walking away. I dropped my head in my hands and sat there like that for a while trying to keep the tears at bay.

"They're going to be fine, don't worry too much" I looked up when I heard Boomer speak. He dropped a pillow and blanket on the couch next to me and gave me a small smile. I returned it and thanked him before he went back up to his room. I sat there for a few more minutes before lying down and attempting to fall asleep. I thought I would be awake all night with the anxious thoughts of my dad and Brady but the events of the day had caught up to me and before long I was sound asleep.

I woke up to the commotion going on in the throne room. I sat up instantly and saw a guard running in yelling for King Boomer. I stood up just as Boomer came running down from his room. We ran out into the courtyard to see Brady and my dad lying on the ground. I stared at their motionless bodies looking for some sign of life. It looked like they were breathing but very little. Brady seemed better then my dad, who looked like he was on he brink of death.

"What happened?" Boomer asked one of the guards, as I continued to stare at them.

"We were on duty when Brady came into the courtyard carrying Mason on his back. Mason isn't good we need to get him to the Shaman now" The guard answered. I tried to hold back my teas as they carried my dad away.

"Brady you need to go too" I heard Boomer say. Brady was now on his feet again and he shook his head.

"No I'm fine" he said stumbling a little.

"Brady" Boomer said concerned.

"I said I'm fine Boom! Go make sure Mason is okay!" Brady said loudly. I flinched when his voice reached my ears, but continued standing in the same spot. Boomer shook his head but left anyway.

"Mikayla?" He asked before he walked to the town. I shook my head and stared at the ground. He sighed and continued to walk. Before he got to far I grabbed his wrist.

"Please…make…make sure..he'll be…be okay…ple…please." I whispered to him trying to hold my tears in. He looked at me sadly but nodded anyway.

"I promise" he whispered then left for the Shaman's. When he was gone I turned back to see Brady struggling to get into the throne room. I ran over and helped him get the doors open.

"Boomer's right you know…you really should go to the Shaman's" I told him. He just shook his head again and began limping to the couch. I wrapped my arm around his waist and put his around my shoulders.

"Then at least let me help" I said leading him towards the stairs. He didn't complain and just let me help him up to his room. We got there and I put him on his bed. Once he was comfortable I looked him over. He was covered in mud, bruises, and blood. There were cuts everywhere and his shirt was practically ripped to pieces. I really wanted to know what had happened to them but I knew now wasn't the time to ask, I had to get him cleaned up. I tore the remains of his shirt off and viewed the damage to his chest and abs. he had a long cut going down his left side. Luckily it wasn't very deep so it wasn't deadly. I went to the bathroom and grabbed the first aid kit out of the cabinet. It looked like it hadn't been touched since it was put there. They probably didn't even know it was there. My thought was confirmed when I went back into the room and Brady saw it.

"We have…a first aid kit up here?" He asked extremely quietly.

"Yes you do" I told him with a small chuckle. I set the kit down on his bed and opened it. I pulled out the things I needed then went back into the bathroom. I grabbed a bowl of warm water and a towel before going back out to Brady. I gently began to clean off the blood and the mud with water. Once most of his body was clean I got rid of the water and began to clean the wounds out better.

"This might sting a little" I told him before beginning. He winced a little but after a while he got used to the feeling. My mind began to wander as I continued with the cut on his side. I thought of how my dad looked laying on the ground of the courtyard. He looked so beaten and broken and it was horrible.

"MIKAYLA!" Brady yelled getting me out of my head. I focused back on him and noticed he was holding my wrist away from his wound and his face was scrunched up in pain.

"Sorry" I whispered dropping the cloth and stepping back. His look went from pain to concern in a second.

"It's fine…" he said calmly, "You should go see your dad." I shook my head instantly at his suggestion and began to clean up the kit. Before he could say anything else I escaped to the bathroom. I put the first aid kit back in its place and stood there composing myself. When I finally went back out into his room he was sitting up against the headboard.

"Mikayla" he whispered. I looked at him feeling completely broken and tired. I didn't try to fight the tears this time and just let them fall. He whispered my name again and I completely broke down. I brought my hand to my mouth as sobs escaped my body.

"Brady" I said between sobs. I went and sat next to him on his bed. I dropped my head onto his shoulder and wrapped my arms around his waist. I knew it must have hurt him but he showed no signs of it. Instead he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer. I cried into his shoulder as he tried to calm me down. He began rubbing small circles on my back and I tried to control my breathing. We stayed like that until my breathing was back to normal and I was somewhat calmer.

"Why don't you go see him?" he asked quietly.

"I can't" I whispered burying my face into his neck. He ran his hand through my hair and I felt myself shudder at his touch.

"Why?" he asked. I stayed where I was for a while before answering.

"Seeing him like…like that…" I stopped to compose myself before continuing. "It makes…makes it hard to believe…he…will be okay."

"He will be don't worry" Brady said back. I looked up at him.

"How do you know? He was…he was barely breathing and he looked…so broken…I…what if…" I stopped for a second trying to find words. "I can't lose him Brady…he's all I have left" Tears were coming down my face again. Brady gently wiped them off with his thumb and kept his hand on my cheek.

"You won't lose him. The Shaman will get him fixed up in no time. And you still have me and Boomer" he whispered. I sighed and nodded my head, a small smile forming on my face. He ran his hand through my hair again and softly pulled my head back down onto his shoulder. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"I promise" I heard Brady whisper before kissing the top of my head. I smiled and let myself fall asleep in his arms.

**Brady POV**

I woke up the next morning feeling extremely stiff and sore. I went to move into a more comfortable position but a weight on my right side that stopped me. The events of the night before came rushing back to me when I saw Mikayla lying next to me snuggled into my neck. I gave a small smile but it faded when I felt her start to stir. She buried her face deeper into my neck then I felt her stiffen, probably realizing she wasn't alone. She lifted her head and looked at me. Realization hit her and she sat up.

"Brady" She exclaimed.

"Hey" I replied sleepily.

"How are you feeling?" She asked awkwardly.

"Stiff and sore" I told her sitting up too. She got up off the bed and offered me her hand.

"Come on, you'll feel better if you move around a little." She said. I grabbed her hand and she helped me stand up. We walked out of the room and down to the stairs, with Mikayla helping me stay steady. We got to the throne room and Mikayla led me to the couch.

"I thought you said I needed to move around, not move to sit somewhere else?" I joked. She rolled her eyes at me and chuckled.

"Okay then where do you want to walk?" She asked. I thought about it for a while before an idea came to my head.

"Come one" I said leading her out into the courtyard. I knew it would be risky and might not work but I was still going to try. She walked with me continuing to help me when I needed it. She stopped when we got into the village.

"Brady" she said. She had caught onto the plan but I wasn't going to let her out so easy. When I kept walking she said my name again. I stopped and walked back to her.

"Mikayla it will be fine, I promise." I said.

"Brady I…I can't…not yet" she whispered.

"Yes you can Mikayla. I'll be there too. Don't worry." I told her. She stood there for a little before finally nodding and continuing to walk. We made it to the Shaman's house and knocked on the door. The Shaman opened it and ushered us inside. He led us right to the room with Mason in it. Boomer was still there fast asleep on a chair in the corner. I grabbed Mikayla's hand and led her over to the bed. I felt her grip on my hand tighten when she looked at her dad. I looked down at her and saw her eyes glistening with tears. He dad was looking better then yesterday but he still looked beaten. I never thought I would ever see Mason looking so broken. The Shaman walked in and came over to join us.

"He stable right now, but hard to tell which way it will go" the Shaman told us. We both nodded without taking our eyes away from him. He was still asleep, but he was breathing which was a good sign for now.

"Can we go?" I heard Mikayla whisper beside me. I didn't want to cause her more hurt, so I agreed. We thanked the Shaman and left, leaving Boomer sleeping in the chair. I led Mikayla back to the castle then to the beach. My side was getting less and less stiff the more I walked around, but it was still hurting so I sat down in the sand and pulled Mikayla into my shoulder. I felt my shirt begin to dampen and knew she was crying. I was getting tired of saying the same thing over again so I just stayed silent and let her cry. We stayed like that for a while before she moved and looked at me.

"I'm sorry" she said wiping the tears off her cheeks.

"Don't be" I replied. She looked down at the sand and began twirling her fingers.

"Brady?" she said almost so quietly I didn't hear her.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Can you…tell me…um" she struggled to get her words out.

"What?" I asked patiently. She took a deep breath before speaking again.

"Tell me he's going to get better." She finally said looking at me hopefully. I tucked a strand of stray hair out of her eye and pulled her back into me.

"He is going to be okay Mikayla…don't worry" I whispered.

"Thank you" she said.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey sorry about another long wait, I got a new summer job and I work all day everyday…making bank! And I also have summer classes so I've been busy. But I have finally had a few days off so here ya go!**

**Mikayla POV**

I shot up to the sound of thunder ringing through the sky. Once I realized everything was okay I flopped back down into my pillow with a groan. It had already been 5 days since Brady and my dad had gotten back and my dad was still at the Shaman's not getting any better. I rolled over and laid on my back staring at the ceiling. I hadn't done much with my life these past few days except lay in bed and mope around the castle. The kings were trying their best to help and make me feel better but there was only so much they could do. I flipped onto my stomach again trying to get back to sleep. I closed my eyes and let out a sigh before another round of thunder started. A few seconds later my door burst open and I flew out of bed. I grabbed the machete from next to my bed and pointed it at the intruder.

"Woah woah woah Mikayla! It's just me" Brady said holding his hands up in surrender. I lowered the machete and ran a hand through my hair.

"Brady it is like four in the morning, what are you doing?" I asked grumpily. "And why are you soaking wet? Were you outside?"

"Yes" he said simply, not answering the first question.

"Well what were you doing outside?" I asked. "At 4 in the morning"

"Well I was at the Shaman's house" He began.

"Why?" I interrupted.

"Well we didn't want to leave your dad alone at night so we have been going, but that's not the point. I was there tonight and he woke up! He opened his eyes. It wasn't for long but he was responsive. He fell back asleep already though sorry. I just thought you would want to know." He continued. I felt a wave of relief wash over me and I sat down on my bed with a sigh.

"Thanks" I whispered. He nodded with a small smile on his face.

"I'll just go" He said quietly. The sound of thunder filled the room again and I jumped a little not expecting it.

"Wait…can you stay?" I asked him. He nodded and made his way over towards me. Right before he sat down next to me I pushed him back up remembering he was soaking wet.

"You're wet" I deadpanned.

"Oh yeah" he said with a thoughtful look on his face. I laughed and stood up. I grabbed a few of my older blankets and set them down on the floor at the foot of my bed. I sat down and leaned against my bed. The room lit up with a flash of lightening followed by thunder.

"It is still 4 in the morning don't you want to sleep?" He asked after sitting down next to me.

"I don't think I'll be able to get to sleep" I admitted. I looked over at him and realized he must be exhausted.

"But if you want to go to bed you don't have to stay" I added quickly. He shook his head.

"No it's fine I don't think I will be able to get to sleep either." He said. We sat in a comfortable silence for a while before he spoke again.

"Do you want to go see him tomorrow?" He asked.

"You mean today?" I joked.

"Ha Ha very funny! Yes I mean today" he said sarcastically.

"Yeah…I think I should" I said quietly. Brady nodded and we fell into silence again.

"Brady?" I asked after a few minutes.

"Yeah" he answered. His eyes were closed and his head was resting against my bed.

"What…what happened that day? Where did you two disappear to?" I asked cautiously. He sighed and lifted his head up to look at me.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, I was just curious." I said after seeing the look on his face.

"No, no, it's fine, you should know. I'm just thinking of where to start." He explained.

"How about when we attacked?" I asked. He thought about it for a second before nodding.

"Okay well you guys attacked and it was going well, we had the upper hand and took them by surprise." He started.

"Brady I was there, I know that happened" I interrupted him.

"Well you asked me to start from there so I was just doing what you said! Now if you interrupt again I am going jump on your bed." He threatened. I laughed at his lame threat but nodded.

"Okay sorry" He nodded in thanks and continued the story.

"Anyway I was fighting a Tarantula person when I saw Zadoc disappear into the tunnels. I quickly followed him so he wouldn't get too far. I got down there and tried getting Zadoc to stop. We were fighting, well more like I was dodging his attacks because I couldn't get any on him. Then your dad came down, I guess he saw me go into the tunnel and followed. Then the lead Tarantula person must have followed him down. The Tarantula person then attacked me and your dad took on Zadoc, again with no luck on getting an attack on him. I took out the Tarantula person and then went to help your dad. Before I could get there Zadoc hit him with his weird light orbs, and then came after me. I ran back towards the entrance of the tunnel and lit a few sticks of dynamite. He followed and when he got close I got a surprise attack on him and quickly rolled around him. I kept the battle going until the dynamite blew up and he was crushed under the rocks. I ran back to your dad and then began carrying him to another exit and every few minutes I would blow up some dynamite to cave in the tunnels that way they can't be used again. Somehow I made it back to the castle before completely collapsing." He finished his story and I just sat there in silence. I wasn't really sure what to say after that.

"I feel responsible for the state he is in now." Brady whispered after a while.

"Don't. It wasn't your fault Brady he was doing his job" I told him.

"Yeah, protecting me. If I hadn't been so stupid and followed Zadoc into the tunnel he wouldn't be like this." He stated

"And if you hadn't followed him into the tunnel he would have gotten away and this war would still be going on. You did the right thing" I said. He still didn't seem to get it though.

"Brady listen to me. It isn't your fault at all. Seriously if you hadn't stopped Zadoc more than one person would be in that state." I explained.

"Yeah but instead it's just one person you know and love" He mumbled.

"Maybe but he's going to get better. You told me yourself…or were you just lying?" I asked feigning hurt.

"NO! of course not I just…" He stopped, "no I wasn't lying…never."

"Good, so just remember that. And remember that you saved his life too; you carried him all the way back here." I said. He nodded his head. We didn't say anything after that just sat there with each other enjoying the silence. I looked over at Brady and saw he had fallen asleep. I chuckled to myself before standing up and grabbing one of my pillows. I put it on the ground and gently lowered Brady on to the ground. I managed to pull one of the blankets out from under him and lay it on top of him. After Brady was all tucked in I got into my own bed and tried to get to sleep

**Brady POV**

I groaned and rolled onto my stomach while burying my face deeper into my pillow. I was unbelievably uncomfortable and my back was killing me. I took a deep breath then let it out slowly. I realized the pillow I had my face buried in smelt different than the one I normally had. I shot up from the position I was in and looked around. I was lying on the floor in Mikayla's room. Slightly confused I stood up and looked around again. Mikayla wasn't even here so I left and went down to the throne room. I found her and Boomer sitting around talking about random things.

"But now that there is no dark side it could come in handy!" Boomer exclaimed. Mikayla rolled her eyes at the twin.

"Yes but how do I know you won't strap rockets to it again?" Mikayla said crossing her arms over her chest.

"I think we know now that was a bad idea and it wouldn't be safe" Boomer argued. "I mean, I would prefer not getting blown up so it will stay on the ground this time." Mikayla laughed and shook her head.

"Okay fine! You can use the new King Cruiser. Just make sure it stays in one piece!" She said.

"Hey guys" I said making my presence known.

"Oh look who finally stopped drooling on my pillow" Mikayla joked.

"Hey now! I wasn't drooling…it was sweating…out of my mouth." I said in defense.

"Ew…that's just gross bro." Boomer said.

"Like you aren't gross, you didn't even know how to start the shower." I shot back.

"It was confusing! And it didn't say push or pull!" Boomer argued. We all laughed.

"You could have asked for help you poor baby" Mikayla said in a baby voice. Boomer gave her a shrug.

"That was too much work" He said.

"So you thought it was a better idea to smell like cheese curls and sunscreen for your whole life?" I teased.

"Yes…yes I did" He said. "But onto a new subject! The remaining Tarantula People were shipped off to an abandoned island off the coast of Sununu. So they are no longer a threat to Kinkow. I sent the guards to clean up the mess from the battle. And Zadoc and the dark side are now gone. The island is now safe." He said becoming serious all the sudden.

"It's never completely safe" Mikayla said.

"Well of course not but it's safe from Tarantula people." Boomer said.

"Which is enough for now" I added. Mikayla looked hesitant.

"Well you should still continue your training. You don't want to fall behind just in case." Mikayla told us. She went from laughing and joking to serious real quick.

"Of course but we have something else to take care of first." I said. Boomer looked at me and nodded, understanding what we had to do.

"I think I will go shower, I'm beginning to smell like sunscreen again." He said before leaving the room. I looked at Mikayla and smiled.

"Let's go see your father shall we?" I said. She looked at me with an amused grin and shook her head.

"Talk like the normal Brady please, hearing you talk all fancy is weird and not okay." She joked.

"Yes ma'am" I said while bowing. She smacked me in the back and knocked me to the ground. I coughed and got to my feet.

"You really are falling behind. We can train after seeing my dad." She smirked.

"Great" I mumbled following her out the door. We made our way through the village towards the shaman's house. People were out in the streets going about their business as if there wasn't just a battle.

"It's amazing how people are just going on like nothing happened." I said aloud. Mikayla didn't reply at first and just kept looking forward.

"Maybe nothing did happen that would make them have to change everything" She said solemnly. I looked over at her and she was looking around at everyone in the streets. We made it to the shaman's house and knocked on the door. We heard some shuffling and the door finally opened to reveal the shaman. He looked at us before shuffling back inside and motioning for us to follow. We followed him inside and up the stairs to the room Mason was in. Mason was sitting up against the headboard when we opened the door.

"Daddy!" Mikayla exclaimed running into the room. I stood outside with the shaman while Mikayla gently and cautiously hugged her dad. The shaman reached over and pulled the door closed and nodded his head towards the stairs. I nodded back and walked down the stairs. I sat down on a couch in his living room and waited for the shaman to join me. He came down a few seconds later and sat down across from me.

"He recovering well, better than I thought. He still need to stay for while. Rest" He said to me.

"Yeah…yeah that's probably best." I replied.

"Not probably, definitely" he said simply.

"Right definitely." I said. We sat in silence until the shaman finally stood up. I followed him back up the stairs into Mason's room. The shaman walked over to Mikayla who was still sitting on the edge of the bed talking to her dad.

"You go now. He need rest." The shaman said beginning to usher her out.

"Okay okay!" she said standing up. She stopped and looked back at her dad.

"Get better okay? Just rest, don't push it." She said.

"Yes ma'am" he replied. His voice was hoarse and quiet.

"Everyone needs to stop calling me ma'am today!" She said smiling and looking over at me.

"Out! Out!" the shaman said.

"We're going!" Mikayla said. She walked over to me and grabbed my hand. I looked down in shock that she was actually holding my hand and pulling me out the door. I looked back at Mason before we left and gave him a nod, indicating for him to get better. He returned the nod along with a stern look that I interpreted as take care of my daughter. We made it outside when I was almost knocked off my feet. I felt arms snake around my neck.

"He's okay!" Mikayla said happily. I laughed and hugged her back.

"I told you!" I said. She pulled back and punched my arm.

"Ouch!" I feigned hurt and grabbed my arm.

"Come on. We have some training to do" She said pulling me back to the castle.

**Review…please and thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Wow wow wow two chapters in one day! I'm on a roll! And I keep forgetting the disclaimer! I do not own Pair of Kings.**

**Mikayla POV**

I began walking back from the shaman's house. My dad was making progress, but he was still in bad shape. The shaman has been keeping him at his house and I have been allowed to see him once in a while. He was apparently going through rehabilitation and working on getting back into his usual routine. He was still far away from that though. He would get up a walk occasionally and he hasn't tried running or fighting yet. The shaman wouldn't let him. While he healed the island was working on healing too. Everyone was getting back into the swing of things. The battle site was cleaned up and people have been of exploring the island since the dark side is gone so it is safe to go. The kings were working on helping the people too. They haven't been around much because they have been off helping with repairs and cleaning. They would come see my dad when they had free time though. Today was one of the few days I wasn't allowed to see my dad because the shaman had him doing some training. I had gotten all the way out there only to be sent back to the castle. A few of the guards were in the courtyard training and I walked past them. I had done some training yesterday with the kings so I didn't need to work on anything today. There were the very occasional times when both the kings and I were free so we would go into the forest and spar for a while. I walked into the throne room and saw Boomer sitting on the couch talking to the computer.

"Hey Rebecca" I said to the computer.

"Hey Mikayla! How are you?" She responded. Boomer rolled his eyes as I sat down next to him.

"Good how are you?" I asked starting a conversation.

"Good! I might be coming to visit for the summer!" She exclaimed.

"Oh that's great! You definitely should. It will be fun!" I told her. She smiled.

"Yeah I know. I most likely will be" She answered.

"Good!" I said before turning to Boomer.

"Is your brother here?" I asked him. He nodded his head.

"Yeah I think he is upstairs" he answered.

"Thanks." I said, "Bye Rebecca, hopefully we see you here soon"

"Hopefully! See ya Mikayla!" She said. I stood up and began walking to the stairs. I got halfway up when I heard the sound of a guitar start up, indicating that Brady was up there. I continued up and was about to walk in when he started to sing along with the music. I stood right outside the doorway and listened.

_I know you tell me everyday _

_That you and I are just friends_

_You say that you don't feel that way_

_And I'm trying to understand_

_Why is it when you say those words _

_Your eyes don't say the same_

_So I'm curious girl_

_Who is it you're lying to?_

I continued to stand there and listen to the lyrics as he sang. As he started the next verse I sat down with my back against the wall and just listened to him sing.

_And now I can see from the look in your eyes_

_That your heart is taking over your mind_

_You're losing control of everything else_

_As your walls come tumbling down_

_So just this once let your feelings show_

_Come on now I dare ya_

_Take a chance on something new_

_Yeah it always happened the same way_

_But now you're starting to change_

_Your try to hide but it's no use_

_I can see past the façade_

_I can tell that you are scared_

_But you don't need to run_

_Don't you worry girl_

_I'd never let you fall_

_Oh yeah_

_I can see from the look in your eyes_

_That your heart is taking over your mind_

_You're losing control of everything else_

_As your walls come tumbling down_

_So just this once let your feelings show_

_Come on now I dare ya_

_Take a chance on something new_

He stopped singing and just continued to play the guitar. After a while he started singing again.

_Oh oh oh just please_

_Give up the act_

_I'm tired of the deception_

_I want to hear the truth_

_Just throw down the defenses_

_Let me past this once_

_Tell me what your heart is saying_

_Tell me what I see in your eyes_

_Woah oh oh _

_I can see from the look in your eyes_

_That your heart is taking over your mind_

_You're losing control of everything else_

_As your walls come tumbling down_

_So just this once let your feelings show_

_Come on now I dare ya_

_Take a chance on something new_

_Something new_

_Something new_

_Yeah_

_Someone new_

I sat there taking in the lyrics before realizing he might come out soon. I got up and ran back down the stairs. Boomer was still sitting there and saw me run into the throne room.

"You okay Mikayla?" he asked with a confused expression on his face. I looked at him and answered quickly.

"Yeah…I'm fine, why wouldn't I be okay? Yeah perfectly okay here…well bye" I said as fast as I could before leaving the room. Or attempting to anyway. I went and pulled on the door but it didn't budge. I continued to pull but it didn't move at all.

"Ugh come on!" I yelled at the door and hitting it. It swung open after I hit it a few times. I turned back and looked at Boomer. He was standing there looking at me with his mouth hanging open and an extremely confused look on his face. I gave an awkward laugh and slide out of the door. I leaned back against the door making sure it was closed then ran a hand through my hair. After a few deep breaths I stepped away from the door and walked to the beach. I took my sandals off and walked along the beach in my bare feet with my mind wandering. My mind was everywhere and before I knew it I had walked the entirety of Shredder beach and was getting close to the sand dunes. I turned around and walked a little ways back before sitting in the sand. My mind went back to Brady's song. I probably wasn't supposed to hear it. I'm sure if he knew I was sitting outside his door he wouldn't have kept playing it. But was it about me? It had to be, who else does he write songs about on the island? But this is Brady, there is no way he could have noticed those things, especially not if I didn't notice. Again my mind began to wander. The sand boarding, getting stuck in the cave, the lightening bug cave, the feeling I got when he gave himself up, then seeing him with my dad in the courtyard. Was a falling for him? When he gave himself up I was in tears. I barely ever cry but I was then. The song lyrics came back into my head. I think he was right…I was falling for him. Correction I did fall him. And this whole war business just enforced it. I didn't know what to do know that I came to the realization. I don't know whether I should tell him or not. I stood up and turned to go back to the castle when I saw him walking towards me.

**Brady POV**

I saw Mikayla standing on the beach a few feet away and I hurried over to her.

"Hey, you've been gone for a while. Everything okay?" He asked. She gave me a strange look but nodded.

"Yeah everything's fine. Just thinking." She answered.

"Did you go see your da today?" I asked as we started walking back towards the castle.

"I didn't get to see him today, the shaman wouldn't let me." She said. She looked down at the sand and fell silent. It looked like something was bothering her but she wasn't opening up this time.

"You sure you're okay?" I asked a while later. She didn't answer at first. She took a breath and got ready to say something but ended up staying silent. I waited patiently for her to answer.

"This whole situation…everything that has happened in the past few days…it really makes you think. You know? It makes you re think everything about your life…the people in it. You realize what is important to you…who is important to you." She said finally.

"Your dad's getting better now though" I replied. She looked up at me with what looked like disappointment and I realized maybe she wasn't talking about her dad. Before I could say anything she looked back at the ground

"Yeah I know" she said. Her voice a mixture of fear and hurt. We fell into silence again but it was filled with tension.

"I wasn't talking about my dad Brady" She said after a long silence. This time I looked at the ground, trying to find something to say.

"Oh" was all I came up with. Mikayla looked disappointed again and looked at the ground.

"You know you have always been important to me Mikayla." I told her. She nodded not taking her eyes off the ground. This conversation was strange and kind of out of nowhere.

"And you've been important to me too Brady" She said not very convincing.

"Not in the same way though." I said. She looked up at me in confusion. "I was important to you as a king. It's your job to protect me, so it was important to you as a job." I started. I heard her protest but I continued anyway. "And I understand that. But now that I'm not some helpless teenage king you don't need to protect me as much. So I'm not really as important to you."

"STOP! Stop it!" She yelled. I stopped talking and looked at her in shock. "Stop talking like that! After everything we have gone through in the past week you think you're not important to me? If anything you're more important to me now!" She finished. I gave a small nod as I took in her words.

"Why?" I finally asked.

"Why? You really have to ask why? Were you even paying attention to anything this week?" She asked.

"Of course I was paying attention! Your favorite color is purple, your favorite animal is a dolphin, and you wanted to be a singer or pro surfer when you were little. You still wear the bracelet I gave you and you have a soft side that I consider myself lucky I got to see!" I said. She looked at me in shock.

"That's…that's what you were paying attention too" She asked. I nodded.

"I said I was going to start paying more attention to you didn't I?" I asked back.

"I didn't think you were actually going to" She said with a small chuckle. We walked in silence until we got back to the courtyard.

"I…you are important to me Brady. I may not have realized how important until this week, but you really are. When you were missing I was a mess. It was hard for me to imagine going back to how life was before you got here. I couldn't imagine losing you" She confessed. We entered the throne room and continued talking.

"Your dad was missing too?" I replied. She turned and looked at me.

"Why do you keep going back to my dad?" She asked. I thought about the question for a little before answering.

"It's just hard to believe you were that worried about me I guess" I said. She shook her head in disbelief.

"You are…ugh!" She said throwing her hands up in the air.

"So what?" I asked offended.

"Stupid!" She exclaimed taking a step closer to me before I could react. I looked down at her as she looked up at me.

"You're so stupid" She whispered again before pressing her lips against mine. It was the last thing I was expecting but I reacted quickly. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer. I felt her arms snake around my neck and I deepened the kiss. Just as quickly as she had started it she pulled away. She took a few steps back before looking at me.

"I'm sorry" she said before turning and running to the stairs.

"Mikayla!" I yelled after her but she kept running up the stairs.

**So I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. Review and let me know. Thanks**


	12. Chapter 12

**Next chapter up! and the next one should be up by tonight. days off are the best! Enjoy.  
><strong>

**Mikayla POV**

I walked through the forest not really paying attention to anything. I was going to find a secluded place to practice my aim with my new crossbow. I was in a small clearing when I heard a noise off in the woods. Without thinking a fired an arrow towards the sound. I heard a girly scream and Candace came into view. I sighed as she walked over to me.

"You might want to look before you maim an innocent handbag" She said pointing to my arrow that as now sticking out of her handbag.

"Sorry" I mumbled.

"Wow girl, you don't seem very happy" she said. I sighed again.

"I just have a lot on my mind Candace" I told her. I really did come out here to try and clear my mind. I have been avoiding Brady ever since I kissed him the other night. I found any excuse to get out of the castle and stay out for as long as possible.

"Oh I heard" She said.

"Of course you did" I mumbled.

"That's why I'm here actually, to clear up some rumors" she told me.

"oh great" I said to myself.

"So word is that you said you would never date King Brady because he is too immature and as long as he is king of Kinkow he will never grow up" Candace said quickly.

"What?...i never said that" I said once I processed her words.

"So that's not how you feel?" She asked.

"I…" I honestly wasn't sure. Yeah Brady could be immature at times but he has gotten a lot better. I hadn't thought about what would happen after I kissed him, I just kind of did it then ran away.

"Hesitation! Hesitation is conformation" Candace said breaking me out of my head. Before I could answer a noise came from another part of the forest. I aimed my crossbow but didn't fire this time. I walked over and pushed a few leave off to the side. There was nothing there so I turned back to Candace.

"I said nothing like that Candace." I said going back to the old subject.

"Well then why did you run away?" She asked.

"Do you know everything?" I exclaimed

"Yes" She deadpanned and began walking back towards the castle.

"Ugh I don't know why I ran okay. I was…I was scared alright" I confessed.

"And let me guess, you haven't talked to him since" she asked or more like told me.

"I don't know what to say to him." I told her.

"How about 'Hey Brady sorry for running the other day I'm just really confused, even though I'm not confused at all just head over heels in love with you!'" Candace said in a voice I think was supposed to be me.

"I don't sound like that." I said before getting to the bigger picture. "And I'm not head over heels in love with him" Candace stopped walking and put her hands on my shoulders.

"Girl…face it…you are in deep" she said seriously.

"I know" I sighed, finally giving in. We got to the castle and Candace stopped me again.

"You need to talk to him tomorrow" she said. I nodded and she gave a girly squeal.

"I just love romance!" She squealed before running off.

"Bye Mik" She said back to me. I cringed at the nickname.

"Bye Candace" I said back. I entered the throne room and found my dad sitting there. He had been let out of the shaman's house a few days ago but he still wasn't back to perfect condition. He was still moving slowly but he was healing quickly and fully. I sat down next to him.

"What's wrong baby girl?" he asked me.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said. He looked at me curiously. "Maybe another time" I added before getting up and walking to my room.

I woke up the next morning, dreading the day. I was down in the throne room waiting for the kings to wake up. I was talking with my dad when Boomer came running down the stairs screaming.

"Bra…Brad….Brady…and…note…and Ahhhh!" he screamed.

"Boomer calm down!" I yelled at him. He stopped screaming and just stood there breathing heavily.

"Now tell us what happened" My dad said. Boomer took a few deep breathes before starting speaking.

"Brady's gone." He said simply. I didn't believe what I was hearing.

"What…what do you mean he's gone?" I asked. Boomer handed my dad a piece of paper that I was assuming was a note.

"He's gone, he left Kinkow" Boomer said.

"Mikayla, go get the elders" my dad said.

"But" I protested.

"GO!" he said raising his voice. I quickly left the castle and ran to get the elders. They walked the entire way back and it was making me anxious. When we finally got back to the castle my dad told them the situation.

"Read note please" The head elder said.

"Dear Boomer, I decided I'm not suited to be king anymore. If I want to be the man I need to be I have a lot of growing up to do and I can't do it here. This is something I need to do alone. You are the stronger king Boomer, you always have been. You're going to do great. I love you bro, Brady" My dad read the note out loud and I instantly knew it was my fault. He must have overheard part of the conversation I had with Candace. Everyone in the room began arguing about going after him as I just stood there in shock.

"I'm going after him!" I heard Boomer announce. I heard Lanny say something about a balloon and soon everyone was out in the courtyard. Boomer began climbing into the balloon but the clouds got darker and the wind picked up.

"My king you cannot go after him in this weather. You will never make it." My dad told him. Boomer was pulled back into the castle struggling. After a lot of trouble getting Boomer inside he finally gave up and stormed up into his room. I followed him up the stairs but veered off into my room. I dropped down onto my bed and felt my eyes stinging with tears. This was my fault. Brady left because of me. I heard a knock at the door and looked up to see my dad. He looked concerned as he entered my room and sat down on my bed.

"You okay?" He asked. I shook my head into my pillow.

"It's my fault." I mumbled.

"What?" he asked. I spun onto my back and looked up at him.

"It's my fault Brady left" I told him sadly.

"Now why would it be your fault?" He questioned.

"He overheard a conversation between me and Candace." I said.

"Mikayla he left for good reasons" My dad said.

"No his reasons were stupid and if he would have just come and talked to me first he would have known I don't think he is immature and that he has grown up as king so he had no reason to just leave!" I ranted. My dad looked shocked by my outburst.

"Mikayla" I buried my head in my pillow again.

"He just left and I didn't get to tell him" I mumbled. My dad patted my back before kissing the top of my head and leaving my room.

"We'll get him back." Was the last thing he said before closing the door behind him.

The next morning the storm was over and we were all outside in the courtyard assessing the damage.

"Did you check to see if anyone was in there?" Boomer asked gesturing towards the ship that was wrecked off to the side. Just as my dad answered the hatch opened and people starting filing out. A boy about Boomer's age with red hair and a crown on top came up to Boomer.

"Ah King Boomer of Kinkow! Our island was sunk after the storm and we have nowhere else to go. Would you be so kind as to let my people stay here?" He asked bowing down.

"Of course" Boomer answered. The boy stood up and ripped his robes of revealing normal clothing underneath.

"Oh thanks so much I'm king Boz" He said.

"No problem King Boz. Let me introduce you to the Makoolas. This is Mason, royal advisor and this is Mikayla, head guard" he said. I went to shake his hand but a fan went up in between us.

"I'm sorry you look like my ex-girlfriend who ripped my heart out. I don't like you" he deadpanned. I stood in shock before moving the fan. He instantly lifted his shirt up in front of his face and everyone gasped. I looked to see why and saw the King birthmark on his stomach. All chaos broke loose as the elders revealed that he was Boomer and Brady's brother and that they were actually triplets.

**Boomer POV**

I stood in complete shock as I stared at the guy standing before me.

"And you don't think this was something we would have liked to know!" I exclaimed, realizing it wasn't 'we' any longer.

"When he went missing your parents made a law that he wasn't to be talked about." Mason explained. I shook my head in disbelief.

"Great"

"I have a brother!" Boz exclaimed. I looked at him angrily.

"You have two brothers" I said venomously before storming into the castle. I went up to my room and took my anger out on the vase. Who does this guy think he is? Showing up just when Brady disappears. And he doesn't even care! I dropped myself onto the couch and buried my face in my hands. How could this be happening? I decided to take my mind off of everything so I got up and grabbed a pool stick. I was about halfway through my game when Mikayla walked in. She looked just as upset as I felt so I didn't tell her to leave right away.

"So…who's winning?" She asked. I knew she was trying to joke but I gave a serious answer anyway.

"I'm playing alone" I said.

"Right, right sorry…I just didn't know if uh" She looked uncomfortably at my Brady doll.

"If I was still missing a few marbles?" I asked.

"No no no…yeah so uh a lots happened these last two days huh" she asked changing the subject. I nodded.

"Yeah why would brady leave? I mean we were in this thing together. I mean he just leaves a note and takes off without talking to me? What a jerk." I vented to her.

"Well would it help if you talked to me?" She asked genuinely.

"It's not like you could tell me how he feels or why he left" I told her.

"Well actually I can." She said. I looked at her wondering what she was talking about. She continued before I could ask "I think Brady overheard Candace saying I thought he was immature that I would never date him unless he grew up. I didn't know that Brady was listening or understood words that big. And now he's gone and it's all my fault. I just wish I had a chance to talk to him" She finished talking and looked down at the floor. I knew I should comfort her but I was still too mad.

"Yeah Well get in line" I said bitterly. She didn't really reply to that instead she kind of continued where she left off.

"I crushed him. And maybe I was falling for him, I don't know maybe I was just confused…I still am confused" She said. I gave her a sympathetic look. She gave me a sad smile before leaving my room. I sat there for a while before Boz jumped in through the window. I was talking to him about apes and bananas when Lanny walked in.

"Mikayla went on a guilt trip about Brady leaving" he told me. I was confused as to why he was telling me this. I was on a guilt trip too and I didn't tell anyone.

"A guilt trip on Kinkow is when you go on an actual trip to try and get rid of your guilt" Lanny explained. I thought about it for a second before heading out the door after Mikayla. Boz followed me out into the forest to search for her. We were walking around for a while until we finally found her standing under a giant ape. I ran in front of her and started throwing rocks at the ape and yelling at him.

"Just go! Leave!" I yelled. I threw another rock at his head. "Just leave Brady!" The ape turned and walked away. I stood there staring at his retreating figure until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks Boomer" I heard Mikayla say. I looked over at her and nodded before wrapping my arm around her shoulder.

"We have to stick together yeah?" I said. She nodded and dropped her head on my shoulder.

"Yeah." She answered. Suddenly there was a loud roar. We looked up and saw the ape standing over us again.

"No!" We turned the other way and saw Boz jump in front of us. He started speaking like an ape and King Kong junior finally turned and left for good. Mikayla and I stood there staring at Boz.

"Um thanks?" I said uncertainly.

"No problem! He said. We turned and made our way back to the castle. Boz continued to talk about how he was raised by apes and I would throw in the occasional comment. We got back to the castle a few minutes later. Mason was sitting in the throne room and instantly began making a big fuss about the guilt trip.

"You had no reason for a guilt trip! It was neither of your faults that Brady left! It was stupid and foolish!" He scolded us. Mikayla just nodded and went up to her room without a word. Mason sighed and looked at Boz and I.

"She is taking this really hard" He sighed sitting back down.

"Yeah I know" I said sitting next to him.

"What can we do?" he asked.

"Hope Brady gets some sense knocked into him in Chicago and comes home" I said.

"I just don't get it. He has been working so hard. He has grown up tremendously since he first got to the island. So have you." Mason said

"I don't know. I'm gonna try and video chat Aunt Nancy tomorrow and talk to him." I said.

"Good idea maybe you can talk some sense into him." Mason said. I nodded and headed upstairs to my room with Boz.

"Woah this is your room?" he asked when we got there.

"This is our room" I said to him. He gave a huge smile and it made me feel good about my decision.

**Review please!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here ya go people! Chapter 13! Enjoy.  
><strong>

**I do not own Pair of Kings.  
><strong>

**Boomer POV**

I woke up the next morning and found Boz sleeping in the rafters. I shook my head and went to change in the bathroom. I was still a little uncomfortable with this whole new brother thing. Once I was all dressed I went back out into our room. Boz was still asleep in the rafters so I left him to sleep and went downstairs. Mikayla and Mason were already in the throne room talking about some island business.

"Hey guys" I greeted.

"Morning my king" Mason said.

"Where is Boz?" Mikayla asked.

"He was sleeping in the rafters when I left." I told them. They each looked at me like I had three heads.'

"The rafters?" Mikayla asked.

"Yeah I didn't question it. I just left." I answered. She nodded her head slowly before they both turned back to their conversation. I left them in the throne room and went to the kitchen to find my daily cinnamon bun. I grabbed it off the table and began eating while walking back into the throne room. When I got back Boz was awake and talking to Mason and Mikayla.

"Ah king Boomer! You're back." Mason said, " We were talking about having Boz's coronation ceremony this afternoon. What do you think?" I nodded my head in agreement and sat down with them. It was hard to believe this was all actually happening. That Brady was actually gone and I really had another brother. After talking about the ceremony for a while I excused myself and went into the courtyard for some air.

"It's all so surreal isn't it?" I heard from behind me. I turned and looked at Mikayla.

"Yeah it's hard to believe this is actually happening. My brother is actually gone." I told her.

"You have another brother now." She said.

"It's not the same." I said. She gave a loud sigh.

"I know." She said.

"We'll get through it" I said putting my arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah…we will" she said. We made our way back into the throne room to finish planning the ceremony. We got the elders to the castle and they began preparing the courtyard for the coronation. Mason had the servants prepare Boz and I in the classic wardrobe for the royal coronation. By the time we were finished the courtyard was completely transformed and ready for his coronation. Mason came up to me as Boz began to wander the courtyard with various ohs and ahs.

"My king did you video chat with Brady yet?" He asked

"Oh no! I completely forgot!" I exclaimed. I had been so distracted with the ceremony and everything that was going on that I forgotten to call him.

"We will do it tomorrow then." Mason said, "I want to make he is okay." I nodded.

"There was a lot going on today." I said.

"Yes there was. It has been a little crazy here the past few days." He replied.

"A lot crazy the past few days." I said. Mason was getting ready to say something when the elders called us over to start the ceremony.

"Here we go." I sighed and walked to meet Boz in the middle. The villagers all gathered in the courtyard to see the new brother join me as king of Kinkow. Once most of them had gathered the lead elder began the ceremony. Everything went smoothly and soon enough the old man was spitting water in Boz's face and he was officially my co king. After everyone had cleared out of the courtyard Mason, Mikayla, Boz, and I made our way back into the throne room.

"Wow this is going to be so awesome! Ruling an island with my new bro! Sweet!" Boz exclaimed.

"Yeah…it should be interesting." I replied.

"Very interesting." Mason said.

"Different." Mikayla said with a blank look on her face. The room grew silent.

"Sorry" she said quietly.

"No it will be different." I told her.

"So how about the tour?" mason asked changing the subject. We all agreed and the three of us gave Boz a tour of the castle then we moved on to the village. It was later in the evening so the village wasn't as busy.

"Cool. It is going to different than my old kingdom but I'll get used to it." Boz said when we got back to the castle.

"Yeah, it's a good island, good people. You'll be fine." I told him. "But it's been a long day, what do you say to turning in for the night?"

"That sounds like a good plan to me. I'm beat." He answered. We said goodnight to Mason and Mikayla and went up to our room.

"Night Boz" I said.

"Night bro" he said climbing up into the rafters.

"My king wake up!" I jumped out of bed in a flash and got into my defensive positioning.

"Mason! What is so important that you are waking me up at this hour of the morning!" I asked, relaxing once I saw him standing there.

"Boomer it is three in the afternoon." He answered.

"Oh…well in that case, what do you want." I said. he walked further into my room before answering.

"We are going to call your Aunt Nancy." He said.

"Oh yeah!" I exclaimed. I grabbed the laptop and went over to our couch. Mason sat down next to me and I opened the video chat. I scrolled through my contacts until I came to Aunt Nancy then hit call.

"So how are we gonna convince him to come back?" I asked Mason as it rang. He thought about it for a second before drawing his machete.

"Do you think this will convince him?" He asked turning it in his hands.

"Threatening…good choice. But I'm not sure my Aunt Nancy would appreciate that." I told him. He put his machete away as the call was answered.

"My Boomer!" Aunt Nancy exclaimed.

"Hey Aunt Nancy!" I greeted when she was done freaking out about her nephews being all grown up.

"Boomer! You look great! What do I owe the pleasure of this call? You boys never call! You need to call more often!" She rambled.

"Aunt Nancy!" I shouted. She stopped rambling and looked at me.

"I'm sorry. I just miss you boys so much" She apologized. I looked over at Mason and he had the same confused look as me.

"You miss both of us?" I asked.

"Of course! Why would I miss one of you more than the other? That isn't fair!" She said, "So where is Brady? I want to see how the island is treating him." I felt my eyes widen when she said the last sentence.

"You mean…I mean…" I didn't know what to say to her.

"I'm sorry Nancy, I'm going to have to steal Boomer from you…king business he needs to attend to. I will have him call you back when he is free." Mason said jumping into the screen. My Aunt Nancy said goodbye and hung up. The screen went black and I turned to look at Mason.

"Ma…Mason,,," I stuttered.

"Call Rebecca" he commanded. I obeyed and called her on video chat.

"Hey Boom!" She greeted. She must have noticed my face because she went from happy to concerned really quick.

"Boomer what's wrong?" She asked. I didn't really know what to ask her since it wasn't my idea to call her. Mason elbowed me in the side to get me to talk.

"Um hey Bec…you didn't happen to see Brady at…um school today did you? I asked.

"no why would I see Brady?"

"He is supposed to be back home…he left for Chicago two days ago." I told her.

"Boomer…Brady isn't home. I just saw your aunt and uncle yesterday…he wasn't with them." She told me. I didn't answer her instead I gave a sad sigh and looked over a Mason.

"Are you sure he left Kinkow?" She asked.

"Yeah he took one of the balloons" I replied, "No, no, no, no…this can't be happening.

"Boomer I'm sure you'll find him. Or he'll get in touch. It isn't like him to just disappear." She said trying to comfort me. I nodded.

"My king" Mason said.

"You should get going. Try and find him, keep me updated" She said.

"I will" I told her. She gave me a smile then signed off.

"Boomer" Mason said. I stood up angrily.

"How could he do this? Why did he think this was even a good idea? To just up and leave!" I shouted. I swung my arm at the vase and knocked it to the ground, shattering it.

"Boomer!" Mason shouted. Suddenly Mikayla and Boz came running into the room.

"Is everything alright?" Mikayla asked.

"Yeah we heard a crash, what's wrong?" Boz added. I looked over at Mason with wide eyes. He looked back at me with sad eyes. How were we supposed to tell Mikayla that Brady's never made it to Chicago?

"The vase just broke" I said before looking right at Mikayla "Want to go train?" I asked her. She looked confused but agreed anyway. I left Mason and Boz in our room and Mikayla followed me out. We began to walk to the clearing we used for sparring in silence.

"Boomer why the sudden interest in training?" She asked after we had been sparring for a while.

"Just a good way to get my mind off things." I answered throwing an attack at her. She blocked my attack and threw one right back at me. I blocked hers and suddenly my mind went back to what just happened. I got angry again and started hitting her with attack after attack, not giving her a chance to attack me. She blocked all my blows but eventually it became to much for her and she began struggling.

"Boomer" she said barely blocking another attack. I didn't stop and just continued to pound her with blows. Finally she got her positioning again.

"ENOUGH!" she yelled throwing an attack and knocking my sword out of my hands.

"What is going on?" She asked her sword pointed at me. I sighed and fell to the ground. I sat on the ground with my head in my hands. And Mikayla finally sat down next to me. She didn't say anything. She just sat there silently waiting for me to talk.

"I called my Aunt Nancy today." I finally whispered.

"What?" she asked.

"I called my Aunt Nancy…to talk to Brady." I repeated.

"And he's not coming back?" She asked. She sounded upset just by that idea, but I knew I had to tell her. She would find out sooner or later and better she found out from me.

"He wasn't there." I paused to compose myself before continuing. "He never got to Chicago"

"What?" She whispered.

"He never made it to Chicago. They didn't even know he was supposed to be coming home." I said. She didn't say anything. I looked over and saw her with a shocked look on her face. She looked back at me and opened her mouth to say something. She ended up closing it and looking back at the ground. I saw a tear roll down her cheek and she wiped it away with the back of her hand. Neither of us said a word as the one tear was replaced with more until they were streaming down her face. Even then we stayed silent. I didn't know what to say. I had never seen Mikayla cry before and it was truly terrifying. She looked so broken and it was heartbreaking to see her like that. Eventually she wiped her face again and no more tears replaced the old ones. We sat there a little while longer before she stood up, grabbed her sparring sword, and began walking back to the castle. I stood up and followed her back without saying a word. I knew she was taking this hard. She was blaming herself for him leaving so this has got to be killing her. We got back to the castle and entered the throne room. Mason and Boz were both pacing around the room with their arms crossed over their chests. When they heard us walk in the turned to us.

"Mason told me what happened! i…" I shook my head to make him stop and looked to Mikayla. He gaze was directed at the ground again and she was still silent. She looked up at me then looked away just as quickly. Before anyone could say anything to her she left for her room.

"She didn't take it well did she?" Mason asked. I shook my head.

"Have you ever seen her cry?" I asked.

"Once" He answered. I looked at him with a serious look.

"It was scary and heartbreaking." I told him.

That night I didn't sleep. I just lay in my bed staring at my ceiling, my mind running at a mile a minute. Boz hadn't come up with me saying he wouldn't be able to get any sleep anyway. It was hard to believe Brady was actually gone. I didn't feel like he was dead though. I'm pretty sure my twin telepathy would let me know if he was no longer living. Unless he was haunting me. I shot up from my bed and turned the lights on in an instant. He was going to haunt me just to try and prove that ghosts actually did exist. Jerk. I sighed and dropped back to my bed. He wasn't dead. I refused to believe it. I got out of bed and paced the room a little. I haven't even told Aunt Nancy that he was supposed to come home. She would just start worrying and freaking out and try to get me to come home. Unable to stay in our room any longer I left and went downstairs. No one was up at this time anymore so I went into the kitchen to find food. I found my daily cinnamon bun sitting on the table and grabbed it, not caring that I wouldn't have it for breakfast. I went back into the throne room and sat down while I ate it. Suddenly Boz came walking into the throne room from the beach.

"Oh hey bro" He said clearly surprised I was up.

"Hey Boz" I said my voice sounding as exhausted as I felt. He sat down next to me and I offered him the other half of my cinnamon bun. I wasn't really hungry anymore. He took it and ate the rest before speaking.

"How you doing?" He asked.

"I'm doing okay. I don't think he is dead. I don't feel it. I'm honestly more worried about Mikayla right know." I answered.

"Yeah she looked so…broken" He replied.

"Yeah she isn't usually like that. You showed up at a pretty bad time. We are all usually fun people" I told him.

"Oh I heard, trust me, word of the twin kings of Kinkow made it to all the neighboring islands. Everyone knows how fun you are"

"Well things have changed lately." I said sadly.

"They'll go back. It may take some time but they will." He said putting a hand on my shoulder. "In the mean time you might want to go talk to Mikayla. She was on the beach. I was gonna try and talk to her but realized I might not do a very good job."

"Just now? She is down there now?" I asked standing up. He nodded. "I'm gonna go, I'll talk to you later. Thanks!" I said. He gave me a curt nod and I left the castle. I saw Mikayla's dark figure sitting on the sand. I walked up to her and sat down in the sand next to her.

"You couldn't sleep either?" I asked.

"No" she whispered her voice hoarse and quiet. I didn't know what to say next. I had never been in this situation before.

"I…I don't know what to think…or how to react." She finally said, "I thought I would see him again and I could make everything right. But now I can't and it's the worst feeling in the world" Again I didn't know what to say so I stayed silent. She looked over at me before sighing.

"I'm sorry…I should be the one comforting you right now. It isn't fair for me to be this upset when he was your brother." She said.

"yes it is, you care about him just as much as I do." I told her.

"I'll never be able to tell him that." She whispered. We stayed quiet for a few minutes before I spoke again.

"I don't think he's gone forever. I would feel it. Our twin telepathy would kick in or something like that." I said. She gave a small chuckle at my joke about the twin telepathy.

"Then where would he be?" She asked.

"I don't know" I answered honestly. We fell into silence again as we thought about the chances of Brady being alive. Eventually Mikayla stood up.

"Thanks Boomer" She said. I stood up with her and pulled her into a hug, which she returned.

"Anytime Mikayla" I said as she pulled away.

**Boz POV**

I watched from the castle as Boomer walked down and sat in the sand next to Mikayla. Just the way they were sitting made them look completely depressed. I didn't know what it was like losing a brother that you were so close with. I didn't even know what it was like having a brother, but I was learning. I heard a sound from behind me and turned to find Mason standing there.

"Couldn't sleep either I'm assuming?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Join the club" I said gesturing to the two teens on the beach. He joined me and looked into the darkness.

"This isn't how it's supposed to be." He groaned.

"Boomer doesn't think he's dead" I told him, "he said it didn't feel like Brady was gone forever."

"Maybe it hasn't hit him yet" Mason said.

"I don't feel anything either. Granted I never knew him but like I said, I always felt like something was missing in my life…I still feel that way. I don't think he is dead either."

"Maybe it hasn't hit you yet either." Mason said. I looked at him.

"jeez it's like you want him to be dead!" I exclaimed. He sighed.

"You're right…it's just hard to imagine a way he could have survived." He mumbled.

"Like I said…it's just a feeling. I think its called hope" I said. He looked at me and shook his head with a small smile.

"Hope" he said, his smile getting a little bit bigger. I nodded. Hope.

**Hehe hope you liked it and don't hate me too much. Review por favor! Also i went through and read all the reviews last night! I appreciate all of them and thank you for the feedback and compliments on the story! It means a lot!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Boomer POV**

I stared at the ceiling as another round of thunder rang through the room. It has been raining for about five days now, but it seemed to fit everyones moods. There was still no word from Brady and the entire island was hurting. Boz and his one buddy had left four days ago to search for him. They had fixed up the Boz's boat and left as soon as it was in working order. They had sent us a message three days ago saying they hadn't found anything along the coast of Kinkow and were moving onto Cornieus. They said they would send another bird after they got there and I was beginning to worry. It shouldn't take them three days to get to Cornieus. Worry seemed to be the only thing I was feeling lately. I was literally worried sick about almost everyone. Everyone was hurting due to Brady disappearing like he did. No one was themselves anymore. I haven't seen Mikayla in a week. She barely left her room. She left once to eat dinner with us because Mason forced her to, and she didn't eat. Mason rarely worked with his guards. It was lucky if they had one training session a week and even if they did none of them trained very hard. Even the villagers were different. They were slower and less lively then usual. I sighed as I crumpled up the note from Boz. I looked at the ball of paper before throwing it across the room. I watched it hit the vase and held my breath in anticipation. The vase stayed put as the paper fell to the ground and I instantly relaxed. Just as I fell back against my pillow I heard a screech come from the window. I sat up and saw a bird fly through the balcony. It was completely out of control and when it got into the room it flew into the vase and they both went crashing to the ground. I groaned and got up off my bed.

"Stupid bird" I muttered to myself. I untied the paper from its feet and helped it up off the ground. I opened the paper and began reading the note

_Boomer,_

_We have made it to Cornieus. We searched the coast and find the basket of the balloon washed up on the shore. We docked and went inland to ask the king and princess if they have seen anything that may help us. They said they haven't fund anything but are willing to help us. They took Eli and I to some strange ritual thing that they said will help the island of Kinkow. They looked into a crystal ball thing with their creepy third eye. Once they stopped being weird they said Kinkow is in great danger. (who knew they could tell the future. Guess those eyes are good for something.) They didn't say how just that an unknown force is threatening our island in some way and that we need to get you off the island now. We are n our way back to pick you up and bring you back to Cornieus. It is only until we come up with a plan to save the island. We will be back as soon as we can._

_Boz_

I read through the letter twice. An unknown force was threatening Kinkow? It didn't make sense Zadoc was dead, Brady had said so, so what was this unknown force that was threatening our island. I read the note one more time before leaving the room to find mason. I found him sitting in the courtyard.

"Mason!" I shouted as I got closer. He looked up at me.

"What is it my king?" he asked. I handed him the note and watched as he read it. Once he was finished he sighed. "The people of Cornieus are known for their readings. So far they haves never been wrong. I think it's best if you go with them for now." he said. I looked at him in shock.

"And just abandon Kinkow?"I asked.

"Better than you being killed here. You can go to Cornieus and come up with a plan to save the island." mason told me. "It's for the best" he added before I could say anything. "And Mikayla is going with you." I gave him a curt nod and walked away with the note. I stood outside Mikayla's door for a few minutes before finally knocking.

"What" I heard her say on the other side of the door.

"Mikayla? Can I come in?" I asked. I heard some shuffling before the door swung open.

"What boomer?"she asked. She looked better than I expected her to. She was clean and not actually a mess.

"Um we're leaving the island." I said uncertainly. She looked at me like I had three heads.

"I'm sorry?" she asked. I opened the paper and handed it to her. She took it and read over it.

"It says you're leaving." she stated handing it back to me.

"Your dad said he is sending you too" I told her. She just shook her head.

"He can't make me. Im staying." she said. I sighed. She had lost her happiness and mikayla-ness.

"It's for the best" I said just as her dad said to me.

"It's not for the best. I'm a guard. Its my job to guard the island. I'm not going." she said trying to close the door. I put my foot in it just before it closed and made my way inside.

"Mikayla this needs to stop! You have been cooped up in here for a week!"I shouted. She just looked at me.

"I'm sorry. " she said quietly. I nodded. "But I'm still not going. I can't just leave my dad here to deal with it alone. Especially after last time." she said. I ran a hand over my face and groaned. There was no way I was going to convince her to come so I might as well give in.

"Okay fine. Just be careful okay." I told her. She nodded and we both fell into silence.

"How are you?" I asked awkwardly. She averted her eyes to the ground did swallowed.

"Okay" she finally answered. "You?" she asked.

"Same." we went silent again. "We're having a meeting later, you should come." I told her before leaving the room. I went back to the courtyard to find mason. I found him now standing and talking to some guards.

"Your daughter refuses to leave the island" I said once I got to him.

"She doesn't have a say in it. I'm sending her with you whether she likes it or not." he answered.

"She won't go mason. She doesn't want to leave you after what happened last time." I told him.

"I'll be fine" he said.

"I'm sure that's what you thought last time and look how you ended up! She's staying whether you like it or not." I demanded. Mason looked at me with a scowl before his face dropped and he sighed.

"I don't want her here Boomer. I don't want her in danger." he said quietly.

"She was raised as a guard of Kinkow. Danger is her job and she knows how to handle it mason." I argued. Mason opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted.

"He's right daddy" we turned and saw Mikayla standing behind us.

"Mikayla I don't want you here when this all happens" mason said.

"But I've been through worse!" she exclaimed.

"You don't know that! You don't know what is coming. Nobody does and I don't want you here to find out." he stated.

"You don't get to make decisions for me anymore dad! I'm capable of deciding for myself. I don't want what happened last time to happen again! Especially since Brady isn't here to save you!" she shouted. Mason looked at her in awe.

"I'm staying" she said and Mason just nodded his head.

"Fine, but if things get bad. I'm sending you away." he said.

"Fine." Mikayla said. I decided to try and lighten the mood.

"So how about a family dinner?" I suggested. I looked between mason and mikayla as mason looked over at his daughter.

"Sure" she finally said. I smiled and went to the kitchen to tell the cook to prepare dinner.

** Mikayla POV **

I woke up the next morning to the sound of a horn. I jumped out of bed and rushed to change and get downstairs. Yesterday had kind of gotten me back into the swing of things. I grabbed an armband and ran downstairs as I slid it up my arm. I got there and saw my dad and Boomer also rushing into the room.

"What was that?" my dad asked. I shrugged as the noise filled the air again.

"It sounds like its coming from the beach" boomer said. We ran out to the beach to find Boz's boat pulled ashore. He jumped down from the deck and ran up to us.

"You guys ready?" he asked. We all looked at him in shock.

"You got here in one day?" I asked incredulously. He nodded like it was normal.

"The wind was with us" he stated. "so are you ready?"

"No we didn't think you would be here until tomorrow" Boomer answered.

"Well lets go get you ready" Boz said beginning to walk towards the castle. We all went up to the kings room and they began packing a bag each. They threw in clothes and other necessities before zipping them up.

"So how have things been here?" Boz asked.

"Okay, not much has happened. The people are still kind of distraught and not really sure what to do." Boomer answered. Boz nodded in understanding.

"And how are you two?" he asked. I looked towards the ground still not comfortable talking about it.

"Okay, we're getting through. Slowly and a little broken, but still getting through" Boomer answered his question again. I stayed silent as they talked about what the plan was for the next few weeks. They were going back to Cornieus and staying there while we protected Kinkow and they came up with a plan of action. Once everything was settled we went back out to the beach.

"Eli!" Boz called when we got to the beach. A boy a little bigger than Boz with spiky dirty blonde hair came running up to us.

"Ya bro" he said. Boz looked over at us sheepishly.

"Not a real bro, just a friend bro" he whispered to us. We nodded even though we understood what was meant.

"Guys this is Eli. He is my second in command. Eli this is my brother boomer and mikayla makoola. The king and head guard." Boz gave introductions.

"Co-king" Boomer corrected. Boz looked at him with a smile on his face before turning back to Eli.

"So Eli will be with us this entire journey. He is like my first mate and super cool. You'll all get along great!" Boz exclaimed. I decided to get a word in.

"Okay well this whole thing might make it difficult for us to communicate so I got someone on our side who can deliver messages." I said while holding my arm out. A parrot came flying over and landed on my arm.

"Squawk! Spy bird squawk!" it said. Boomer flinched and hid behind Boz.

"Demon bird!" he shouted.

"Squawk relax! Good bird! Squawk" it said.

"Boomer its fine. He is a good bird now! He didn't like jail time for blowing up the castle." I explained. Boomer looked suspiciously at the bird and it looked right back at him.

"Okay fine! I'll be civil if he is" Boomer finally agreed.

"Squawk deal!" the bird said.

"Okay you should get going." I said letting the bird fly away, but talking to the boys. Eli threw their bags onto the boat and began getting the boat ready to leave.

"Be careful okay" I said to the two kings. They nodded and I pulled them into a hug. "I can't lose you guys too" I said sadly.

"Don't worry Mikayla, we'll be fine. We'll write you" Boz said. I nodded into his shoulder. We broke the hug and Boz walked to the boat.

"Take care alright? We'll be back before you know it." boomer said to me. I nodded and hugged him again.

"Bye Boomer" I said. He said bye again and got on the boat with Boz. The three boys waved to me as they set sail. I waved back and watched the boat sail away from Kinkow.


	15. Chapter 15

**SURPRISE! (I'm alive)**

**Boomer POV**

"We found the balloon washed up on our shore Boomer" Princess Iris began, "but there was no sign of your brother. We even sent ships out to search. I'm sorry Boomer" I sighed and looked at the ground.

"It's fine Iris" I said sadly. Boz watched the interaction from the side. He stepped up and put his hand on my shoulder.

"We'll find him Boom. His body wasn't found which means he is still alive." Boz told me, his voice full of hope.

"Or at the bottom of the ocean" I said with defeat. Boz and Iris's mouths dropped in shock at my statement. I had the same reaction on the inside.

"Boomer…that's an awful way to think." Iris said.

"Yeah bro, don't give up yet alright." Boz added. I looked up at my friends and gave them a small smile.

"Yeah, I'm sorry guys. Its just…its hard" I apologized. I was ashamed of the thought and regretted it as soon as I had said it. The two nodded their forgiveness just as the king and his guards came into the room.

"King Boomer" he greeted with a nod.

"Sir" I said also nodding. The king sat in his throne and his guards spread themselves throughout the room.

"Boomer, we have seen a great threat towards your island. We are unable to see what exactly it is which is very dangerous. Not many people have the power to haze our visions, the fact that this force is able to is frightening. We are trying our best to clear the vision up but to no avail." The king explained to us. I felt my heart drop and the idea that Kinkow was truly in trouble.

"So we have no idea who it could possibly be?" I asked. The King shook his head sadly before speaking again.

"I am providing you with the services of my Commander of Defense, Jorah. He will help you and King Boz begin to establish a basic idea of the threat and a plan to defeat them. We are able to provide you with our forces to help dispose of them. It is the least we can do for the people of Kinkow and their Kings." The king told Boomer.

"you have our thanks King. We will not forget you generosity." I said bowing my head in thanks. A man in silver armor with the emblem of an eye carved into the front stepped forward.

"This way my kings we can began our planning." Jorah said. We followed the man out of the throne room, with the princess following behind us. We entered another room just down the hall that looked just like their Royal Bunker. Unlike the Royal bunker this room was lit up with sunlight streaming in from the full length windows lining the walls. In the middle of the room sat a round table with chairs all around it. The table was already littered with papers and maps of the islands.

"We have begun our research my Kings" Jorah told us sitting in one of the chairs and shuffling to find a paper. Boz and I sat on either side of him with Iris sitting down next to me.

"We have compiled a list of all possible enemies already" Iris told them, "Now Jorah just needs to find it"

"You could help princess" Jorah said back politely. Before she could start Jorah pulled out a sheet of paper and held it up. "Alright so this is the list. Our first thought was Zadoc but Brady had already defeated him. We saw that in our visions. We continued to list the surrounding islands we just need you to inform us of your history and interactions with them. First is Mindu."

"No Mindu used t be my island. It was sunk in a storm so it no longer exists my people now live on Kinkow." Boz answered. I nodded in agreement, completely trusting my newfound brother and his people Jorah took a pen and crossed the name off the list.

"Next we have Kippi Kippi" Jorah read off the list.

"No, we played them in Junga Ball once but that was the most hostile we got with them. They have a new hospital that we send our harder cases to. They accept them graciously and send them back healthy" I told him. The Commander nodded and crossed them off the list.

"Lakuna or Lanada?" He asked.

"No Lanada is under our cousins' control, we are safe from them" I said.

"And Lakuna was an ally of Mindu and pledged their allegiance to Kinkow when they found I was no a king there." Boz added. Two more were crossed off the list.

"The only one left on the list is Sununu" Jorah said looking up at us expectantly. I thought back to our history with the twin princesses and gave a slight nod

"We have a slight past with them. But I didn't think it was any reason to attack us." I said.

"Anything could be a reason for an attack." Jorah said seriously. I nodded then looked over at Boz who was looking curiously at Iris. Her three eyes had glazed over and were not focused on anything in the room.

"Iris?" I asked, trying to get the girls attention.

"no, do not interrupt her. She is having a vision." Jorah said quickly. The three of us sat and waited for the princess to come back to reality. The princess came back with a gasp and wide eyes.

"What? What is it?" Boz asked frantically. The princess just stood up and left the room, leaving us sitting at the table in confusion.

"It must have been a big one for her to run off. Come she has probably run to her father with the information." Jorah said calmly. He rose and exited the room with Boz and I following closely behind.

**Mikayla POV**

I sat on the Kings balcony overlooking the sea playing with my machete. We had been on high alert for the past week after receiving the letter from Boz and sending both the kings to Corneius. Nothing has happened so far and it was getting harder and harder to focus. I twirled my machete in my hands one last time before sheathing it and continuing my lookout duties. I stared out at the ocean and noticed a ship coming towards the island. I grabbed the king's telescope and looked out at the ship. I took the telescope off its stand and started towards the courtyard with it.

"Dad!" I yelled when I found him. He turned from his training session and looked at me. He noticed the telescope and hurried over to me.

"What is it?" He asked with concern. I held the telescope towards the ocean and he bent look through it.

"Sununu ship off the coast." I told him. He stood back up and looked at me with confusion.

"Sununu? We haven't done anything to them since we freed them from their dumb curse. What could they want?" He asked. I shrugged and set the telescope down. He gestured for me to follow him and we walked to the beach to meet their ship. We stood on the beach waiting when suddenly I was grabbed from behind. I began struggling against the person trying to get away but they were too strong. I turned and saw my dad being dragged away unconscious.

"No!" I yelled and began to struggle again. I managed to elbow the man in the face and get out of his grasp for a moment. I reached for my machete but it was no longer on my belt. I looked up and saw the man coming for me again. I turned and began to sprint in the other direction. I looked behind me and didn't see him back there. I turned around and came face to face with another attacker. He managed to grab me and hold me until the other man showed up to help. They carried me to the throne room with me struggling the entire time. Once we got there they cuffed my arms together and held me in place next to my dad, who had woken up and been chained. I looked towards the throne and saw the twin Queens of Sununu standing next to it

"I thought that would be much harder" The one said, "Didn't you Hesta?"

"Yes, it was much easier than I expected Desta" The other answered her sister. Desta stepped down towards us.

"Overtaking Kinkow and the Makoola's all in less than twenty minutes" She said kneeling in front of us. "Want to know how we did it?"

"We sailed around to the back of the island! You don't keep guards there so it was rather simple. We snuck across the island as we distracted you with another ship! Quite elementary really!" Hesta explained joining her sister in front of us. I glared at them.

"It's a same your kings weren't here. I would have loved to see their faces again. Except I heard Brady is dead. Shame…he was the cute one" Desta said. I swung my arms around and smacked the guard in the face before lunging forward towards her. Suddenly there was another body in front of her with a knife unsheathed and held to my neck. I looked up and was met with a full black helm covering the person's face. They were clad in all black attire.

"Do you like our personal guard? He's new. Fierce too. It took a little training but we got him to obey." Hesta explained. I was pulled back into my spot by the guards who had recovered.

"We will have no more of that Mikayla. Unless you want our pet set on you" Desta said patting the black warriors back. "Lock them in their rooms. Until they can learn to obey us they will be escorted everywhere. Kinkow now belongs to us, since your kings seemed to have abandoned you"


	16. Chapter 16

**Really really short I know but I really needed a filler chapter so I'm sorry! But the next chapter makes up for it I promise!**

**I don't own Pair of Kings**

**Boomer POV**

I sat and stared out the window of our chambers in Corneius. The people of Corneius were going about their usual business oblivious to the troubles going on throughout the rest of the islands. I started to get a little mad at it. They were able to walk around with their three eyes and act as if nothing was wrong while my kingdom was falling. I gave a small growl and left the room, leaving Boz sleeping in another uncomfortable position. I began to walk along the roads of town. I walked with my hands in my pockets and my head down, occasionally kicking at a stone when one showed up.

"if you don't look where you're going you may run into someone" A voice said. I looked up and saw Jorah standing there. I gave a small shrug.

"Please tell me you have something" I asked. He nodded and gestured for me to follow him. We made our way back to the castle. We walked the entire way to the Royal Bunker in silence, not a sound made between the two of us. I followed Jorah into the room and saw Iris and Boz already sitting at the table. The bird we have been using to message Mikayla sat in the middle of the round table looking scared, if a bird can even look scared. Boz held up a note.

"It was Sununu" he said. "Mikayla is being held captive in her room. She said they weren't in her room so she could still get the message out."

"Can we get a message in?" I asked sitting down and grabbing the note from him.

"It's worth a try" He said. I nodded as I finished reading her note.

"Then let's get one written. Jorah what have you got for us?" I asked. I was completely ready to go take our island back but I knew preparations had to be made first.

"The king has provided you with his entire guard to help win your island back. Once we have word on the status of your island we can come up with a battle plan and set it into action." He answered.

"Good" I said pulling out a map of Kinkow, "Now this is Kinkow, right here is Lanada. It rests in the Kinkow River and is under my cousin's control. If we can take it, it gives us a foothold. We let no one off the island and make sure word does not get out that it is ours again." I pulled out another sheet of paper and handed it to Jorah. "This is how we get there. Have your tinkers make enough for all your troops including yourself and Boz and I" Jorah looked at the paper and nodded before heading off to find the tinkers. Boz placed his hand on my shoulder.

"You sure about this bro?" he asked skeptically. I nodded.

"We are getting our island back Boz. We are getting it back and keeping it." I answered.

"Your attitude has drastically changed…I like it" Boz said grinning.

"I owe it to Brady to be the king he expected me to be" I told him. Iris smiled and stood up.

"Then let us celebrate like royalty tonight yes?" She suggested. I smiled at her.

"Iris we _are _royalty." I joked. Boz and Iris laughed and we all exited the room.

**Mikayla POV**

I felt the sting as the hand connected with my cheek. I grinned and looked up at Hesta.

"You're not very cooperative Miss Makoola" She said. I just gave a shrug in response.

"I'd say sorry, but I'm not" I replied without a care. She lifted her hand again, but lowered it knowing it would accomplish nothing.

"You should really learn to behave Mikayla, we are your Queens now so you better get used to it." She told me. "Take her back to her room." I was grabbed again and taken back to my room in the same fashion as I was brought. They threw me in through the door and slammed it shut behind me.

"Thanks!" I said sarcastically knowing they were still outside the door. I turned back to my room and saw the bird on my bed. He gave his silent greeting and held his leg up. I pulled the note off and gave him a treat I kept hidden in my desk. He ate the treat as I opened the letter quietly.

_Mikayla,_

_We're glad you and your dad are okay. We are going to need you help so if you can get another letter out after this it would help a lot. We need to know the status of Lanada. Have the Queens taken it over or is Lanny still in charge? Either way we are sending Corneius troops in to gain a foothold in there. We are currently in route to Kinkow for a counter attack so if you have any tips or plans that would ensure our victory let us know. We will have Kinkow back as soon as we can. Stay safe and don't do anything stupid. (You usually say that to us)_

_Boomer and Boz. _

I finished reading the letter and quickly hid it with the rest before beginning my reply. I attached to letter to the bird and took him to the window. He flew out quickly and I watched him fly away before looking around. I saw a guard looking up at me and retreated back to my room. I grabbed the small knife from under my mattress knowing he would run and tell The Queens what he saw. I hid the knife up my sleeve and waited with Boomers words running through my mind.

_Don't do anything stupid_


End file.
